D'où viennent les bébé?
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Banchan, une cigogne vien juste de posé un bébé sur a partbrise!
1. Chapter 1

****

Texte: Rabid Lola and Riyuji

Traduction: Nami-chan

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 1 : Livraison spéciale.

"Ban-chan?" Secousses. Secousses.

Ginji s'emblait nerveux

Ban grommela et se tourna de l'autre côté, choisissant d'ignoré la persistance de Ginji. Après tout, il était seulement bordel de quatre heure et demie du matin.

"Ban-chan…" secousses secousses secousses. Avec plus d'urgence cette fois.

__

Tire toi, Ginji…

"BAN-CHAN! UNE CIGOGNE VIENS JUSTE DE POSER UN BEBE SUR LE PAR-BRISE!!"

__

Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je suis toujours endormi.

Ses pensées furent rudement interrompues par un soudain braillement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il se réveilla en sursaut, il cogna sa tête sur le toit. Le braillement s'intensifia, provenant d'une petite forme qui serrait les essuie-glace. Il était presque arrachés de leurs fixations.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Ban était hors de la coccinelle et enlevait- asseyait d'enlever, le Bébé des essuie-glace. "Eh! NE- TOUCHE- PAS A- MA- VOITURE!"

Cela bien sûr n'eu pour cause que l'enfant hurla plus fort , et sa prise se resserra.

"Euh… Ban-chan? Je pense que tu lui fait peur." Ginji était lui aussi sorti de la voiture, il observait curieusement le bébé.

Chibi-Ban avait de grosses larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. "Il fait mal à ma voituuuure…"

Chibi-Ginji tapotait Chibi-Ban sur le dos. "C'est ok Ban-chan…"

Le braillement se dissous en petit ricanements.

Ban et Ginji fixèrent le bébé. Il riait franchement maintenant, il retira une de ses mains des essuie-glace et pointa du doigt… et recommença à pleurer a nouveau après avoir glissé du capot et avoir atterri sur le pare-chocs.

"MA VOITURE!" brailla Ban, plus fort que le bébé.

Ginji pris le bébé, et le regarda. "Ban-chan, qu'est-ce que je doit faire maintenant?"

Malheureusement, Ban câlinait sa voiture si serrée qu'il ne fit pas attention. "Merci mon dieu, tu n'a rien…"

"Ban-chan…!"

Le bébé commença à regarder Ginji avec de gros yeux de chiots remplis de larmes, plus gros que ce que Ginji pouvait faire.

"Ooooh…il est pas mignon…"

"Je m'en fout, " dit tout simplement Ban. "Je suis plus inquiet pour ceux à qui il appartient! Qui la posé ici d'abord?"

"Je te l'ai dit Ban-chan, une cigogne est venue et la posé sur le pare-brise!" Ban regarda Ginji avec une expression vide."Quoi?"

Ginji le regarda de la même façon en retour, et désigna quelque chose derrière Ban.

L'autre homme se tourna et vit, percher sur un arbre proche, une énorme cigogne peut être trois ou quatre fois sa taille. Elle les regardait… et d'une façon étrange démoniquement amusée. Elle ouvrit son bec et émis un son qui aurait put être un crépitement, et s'envola.

Bans se retourna vers Ginji, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. "Je viens pas de voir ça."

Ginji regardait toujours le bébé, qui avait arrêter de pleure et maintenant reniflait sa bouche tourna une morne moue de petit chiot. "C'est un garçon ou une fille?"

Ban fixa Ginji. "Toi tu vérifie. "

Ginji eu une goutte de sueur. "Euh.. Et si c'est une fille?!"

"C'est juste un enfant de toute façon!"

"Euh…Ban-chan…" pleurnicha Ginji.

"Fait le."

"Et si… il y a quelque chose dans sa couche?"

"Je ne sent rien."

Chibi-Ginji se tenait nerveusement à côté du bébé et fit sa vérification. Il soupira de soulagement. "C'est un garçon."

Ban les fixa tout les deux, alors que Ginji tapotait le bébé avec son poing. Il ricane et tapa à son tour, frappant en plein dans l'œil de Chibi-Ginji. "Aie!"

"Je me demande bien à qui il appartient?"

- - -

Paul observait Ban et Ginji avec curiosité depuis l'autre côté du comptoir. Ils était assis à une table de l'Honky Tonk, regardant une petite forme devant eux. Le bébé, installé sur la table, le regarda lui aussi avec curiosité.

Il arrivé un peut plus bas que le genoux de Ginji, le visage rond ave des yeux verdâtres. Il n'était pas gros, pas mal nourri non plus. Ses cheveux étaient marrons et formait une touffe en pagaille au dessus de sa tête, il s'emblait avoir environ un ou deux ans. Il portait un t-shirt rouge et un short bleu, avec des petites baskets à ses pieds.

Ban se pencha vers le bébé. "Tu sait ton nom?"

Le bébé le fixait. Il s'emblait ne plus avoir peur maintenant, plutôt …timide.

Ban grinça des dents et répéta sa question."Tu sait ton nom?"

"Nom," répondit le bébé avec un petite voix.

Le front de Ban heurta la table.

"Laisse moi essayé," dit Ginji. "Quel est ton nom?"

"Nom."

Ginji se retrouva en Chibi."Eto… peut être qu'il va me comprendre comme ça?"

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Nom!" on pouvait dire que le bébé était plus ou moins ennuyé.

Ban releva la tête. "Répète."

"Je," le bébé répéta.

"Suis."

"Suis."

"Un."

"Un."

"Ban-chan?" dit nerveusement Ginji.

"Perroquet."

"Pewoquet."

"Ban-chan s'est méchant!"

"La ferme,"

"Ferme," dit le bébé joyeusement.

"Il est si mignon," dit Ginji avec un grand sourire, et le bébé gloussa. Ban secoua la tête exaspéré.

"Je suggère que vous cherchiez ses parents" dit Paul de son poste d'observation.

Ban soupira et se releva de la table. "Récupérer les parents perdu du bébé. Génial, et on va même pas être payer…"

"Voulez vous devoir le surveillez pendant le reste de votre vie?"

Même Ginji se releva rapidement. "Fait pas attention," dit Ban. "Bon, allons y."

Ils étaient presque à la porte quant Paul dit platement. "Ban."

Il s'arrêtèrent. "Euh?"

"Vous oubliez le bébé."

Ban jura doucement dans sa barbe. "J'espérait que ru ne le remarquerait pas."

__

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 2 : Garçon perdu journée 1

C'était déjà l'après midi

"Connaissez vous ce bébé?" demanda Ginji pour la énième fois au premier passant. La personne le regarda, puis le bébé, perché joyeusement sur les épaules de Ban, cligna des yeux et s'éloigna.

Ginji laissa échapper un soupir. "Je crois que non."

Ban grommela d'ennui alors que le bébé tirait sur l'un de ses piques. "Ow! Arrête ça!"

Le bébé rigola. Il n'avait plus tellement peur de lui.

Ban soupira et descendit le bébé de ses épaule pour le reposer au sol. "Tu est assez vieux pour marcher."

"Ummmm…" le bébé pleurnicha, regardant Ban avec d'énormes yeux, les bras tendu vers lui.

Ban l'ignora.

"Ah, Ban-chan…"

"Vraiment. Il peut marcher. Aller." à la surprise de Ginji, il pris une des main tendu et continua à marcher. Le bébé continua tristement après lui.

Ginji essaya de ne pas rire à l'image et suivit.

- - -

"C'est bon… je ne veut pas me séparer de toi non plus…" Dit Ban pitoyablement.

Le caissier fixait bizarrement l'étrange homme à la tête d'oursin qui parlait à une pièce bercée dans ses mains.

L'ami blond de l'homme jouait avec un bébé au cheveux brun. "Ou il est le bébé?"

Le bébé rigolait est essayait d'écarter les mains de Ginji qui cachait son visage.

"A le voila!" dit Ginji, se souvenant vaguement d'un animal qui faisait ça dans un film. Seulement dans ce cas…

Les ricanement de l'enfant se transformèrent en un haut rire carillonné, il semblait fortement amuser par le stupide tour.

"Merci, monsieur," dit le caissier, en se débrouillant pour que son regard ahuri retourne à son habituel impassibilité."Les affiches seront prêtes dans environ une heure."

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est si désespérés," disait Ban , en secouant légèrement la tête alors qu'il se retournait. "Ginji! Allons manger."

"Ne vient tu pas de dépensé beaucoup de ton argent à l'instant…? Demanda Ginji, en posant le bébé sur ses épaules.

"Ferme la." Ban ouvrit la porte, pour être stoppé par un faible,"Ban-chan…"

Il se retourna pour trouver Chibi-Ginji, avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, et le bébé le fixant interrogativement.

"Il pue…"

- - -

Retour à l'Honky Tonk….

"Ou est Natsumi-chan?"

"En vacances," dit Paul sur un ton monotone.

"Himiko-chan?"

"Sortie." Il tourna la page de son journal.

Ginji était désespéré. Visiblement, ou il n'aurait pas demandé…"Hevn-san?"

"Voyage d'affaire. Himiko est avec elle. Elles ne sont pas à Shinjuku."

"Oh non…"

Ban regarda tentativement le bébé, qui s'agitait inconfortablement sur place. Il pinçait son nez avec ses doigts mais l'odeur pénétrait toujours.

"Tu n'aurait pas une épingle à nourrice sur toi par hasard? Demanda il, la question était destinée à Paul.

Paul secoua la tête, se cachant plus profondément derrière son journal. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cet enfant maintenant.

Une veine apparu sur la tête de Ban, et il finit par grogner, "ça me rend dingue…"

En une fraction de seconde, il arracha le journal des mains de Paul avec une main, attrapa le bébé de l'autre, et se précipita vers la salle de bain à l'arrière.

"Hey!" dit Paul, offensé.

"Tu n'aidait pas!" cria Ban en retour."Ginji, apporte un torchon propre!"

Alors que Paul continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe, Ban et Ginji s'occupait du bébé, qui était maintenant assis sur l'évier, avec des larmes commençant à pointées aux coins de ses yeux.

"Eh, Chibi, ne pleure pas!" dit Ginji, agitant ses mains devant lui.

"…"Le regard de Ban se transféra sur son meilleur ami."Tu lui a donné un nom?"

"Ehehehe…." Une goutte de sueur apparue sur la tempe de Ginji. "C'est…mignon, non?"

La main de Ban entra en contact avec son front."Pourquoi moi?"

Leur regard retourna alors vers Chibi."Ban-chan?"

"Ah?"

"Par ou on commence?"

Une demi heure plus tard, Chibi était de retour sur la table, nettoyé, séché, et sentant merveilleusement le propre. Il portait toujours son t-shirt rouge, mais sa partie inférieur était emmaillotée dans un torchon utilisé comme une couche fait main. Le journal de Paul était dans la poubelle, froissé et couvert par..euh, le contenu de la couche de Chibi.

Ban était étalé sur sa chaise, fumant silencieusement, observant les singeries du bébé et de Ginji assis à côté de lui. Ginji ne portait pas sa veste… dû à l'incapacité des Get Backers sur le champ du changement lavage, elle avait été aussi victime de la couche de Chibi, elle avait donc été lavée et séchait à côté du short du bébé. La chemise de Ban, une chance pour lui, avait seulement souffert de quelques gouttes d'eau, il opta ont de les laissés sécher avec la chemise toujours sur lui.

Ban se tira de sa rêverie quant Chibi tira à nouveau sur l'un de ses piques."Hey!" se plaignait il, tirant sur ses cheveux pour échapper à la prise du bébé.

A nouveau, Chibi rigola.

"Il aime tes cheveux, Ban-chan," dit Ginji, moitié compatissant ,moitié méchamment.

Paul renifla alors qu'il regardait de derrière un autre journal qu'il s'était procuré on ne sait où, il avait toujours mal pour l'autre que Ban lui avait pris.

Ban soupira et se pencha en direction de Chibi. "Chibi, écoute. Ça c'est des cheveux," Ban tira sur ses piques. "Tu ne doit PAS les tirés? Non. Pas tirer." Ban secoua la tête pour souligné le fait.

Chibi attrapa à nouveau ses cheveux, tirant plus fort qu'avant. Pour le malheur de Ban, il rigolait en le faisant.

"Ow!Chibi!" dit Ban.

"Quant est-ce qu'on va aller chercher les affiches Ban-chan?" demanda Ginji, attrapa Ginji pour l'asseoir sur lui. Chibi commença immédiatement à escalader le dos de Ginji, qui, n'y prêtait pas franchement attention.

"On a encore une demi heure à tuer," répondit Ban."Et puis, on va pas prendre l'enfant sans son short, non?"

"Nah, crois qu'non…" dit Ginji.

Soudainement Chibi émis un petit cri alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre et tombait de Ginji. Ban avait presque bondit sur la table avant de réalisait que Chibi était tombé sur le coussin du fauteuil, et n'avais pas si mal. Il soupira exaspéré alors que Ginji essayait de calmer le bébé, l'ayant remis dans sa précédente position.

"Ce bébé provoque plus d'ennuis qu'il n'y parait…"

- - -

Ban fixait l'écran de son téléphone portable.

Il le fixait.

Et le fixait.

Et le fixait.

"Sonne, bon sang, sonne," murmura il entre ses dents serrées.

Ginji revint de la salle de bain de l'Honky Tonk portant un Chibi tout juste baigné. "Ban-chan, il commence à être tard…"

Ils avait passé la journée à collé des affiches, toutes avec la photo de Chibi et le numéros des Get Backers, en même temps que le message."Garçon trouvé, nom inconnu. Portant un t-shirt rouge et un short bleu. si vous le connaissez, veuillez contacter Mido Ban ou Amano Ginji avec le numéro en dessous ou venez au café Honky Tonk. Apportez une preuve de votre relation avec lui."

En dessous, en petits caractères mais toujours visible il y avait le message : "Récupérateurs : Get Backers! Ce qu'on vous a voler, on vous le récupère! Notre taux de succès et de presque 100!"

Malheureusement personne dans Shinjuku ne semblait connaître Chibi, tout ce qui leur restait s'était d'attendre un appel. Il faisait vraiment noir maintenant, neuf heure du soir, pour être exact, et ils était tous fatigués.

Paul revint de derrière. "Je vais fermer, faut que vous sortiez."

Ban le regarda troublé. "Quoi? il est tôt!"

"Non. Et je veut fermer maintenant. Alors bougez, et prenez l'enfant avec vous. Bonne nuit."

Ban, Ginji et Chibi sortirent du Honky Tonk et rentrèrent dans la coccinelle, Ban grommelait tout le long du chemin. Ginji avait abandonner l'idée de le ramener à la paix, alors qu'il conduisait autour essayant de trouver un bon coin où garer la voiture pour la nuit.

15 minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent un allée caché qu'ils fréquentait quant ils ne voulaient pas être dérangé par les PV de stationnement. Il en avaient déjà suffisamment dans la boite à gants, et ne pouvait pas s'en permettre un de plus.

"Oooh, Ban-chan, regarde," murmura Ginji.

"Ah?"

"Il est endormi." Ginji caressa les cheveux sur le front de Chibi. Le bébé dormait en paix sur ses genoux, il suçait son pouce de contentement.

Ginji pensait qu'il avait vue un petit sourire involontaire déformé la boche de son ami alors qu'il regardait le bébé du coin de l'œil. Avant qu'il ne puisse taquiner son partenaire à propos de ça, une autre pensée se glissa dans sa tête, éloignant rapidement la précédente."Ban-chan, va-t-on garder Chibi jusqu'à ce que ses parents le réclame?"

Ban coupa le moteur, s'allongea dans son siège et ferma les yeux. "Ou pourrait il aller ailleurs?"

Ginji cacha son sourire, il savait que c'était bon pour un oui, alors qu'il répondait. "Et bien, je pensait, que si sa t'ennuyait trop, on pourrait laisser Shido et Madoka-chan prendre soin de lui à la place…"

Ban bougea dans une position plus confortable. "Tu va rester avec lui sur tes genoux toute la nuit?"

"Nan, je ne pense pas," dit Ginji, en bougeant très prudemment pour ne pas déranger l'enfant endormi. Avec quelques difficultés, il entrepris d'allongé Chibi sur le siège arrière, et revint à sa place."

"On pourrait demander à Madoka et Shido de le garder de temps en temps… mais je pense qu'on devrait le garder avec nous. Notre numéro est déjà sur les affiches." Ban enleva ses lunettes et les mit dans sa poche. "Et puis , peut être que ses parents vont nous payés."

Ginji grogna un peut déçu et ferma ses yeux. "Argent encore, Ban-chan?"

Ban grogna en réponse.

Mais quelque instant plus tard, Ginji l'entendit marmonné," Bien, il et un genre d'adorable petit monstre…"

"C'était quoi ça Ban-chan?"

"Rien."

Dans les ténèbres Ginji souriait, et ils tombèrent de sommeil.

__

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 3 : …encore.

La coccinelle roulait le long d'une large allée qui conduisait a une extravagante propriété, avec tout ce qui faut de jardin…et étrangement; un nombre impressionnant d'animaux. Une grande silhouette, vêtue de gris, noir et blanc, se retourna au son familier.

"Shiiiiiiiiiidooo!!" chanta Ginji façon tyrolienne, sortant par le toit. Assis sur le toit, retenu par Ginji, se tenait Chibi, dont les yeux devenait encore pus larges et plus rond à la vue de tant d'animaux.

Shido les salua de la main, attendant que la voiture se gare à sa porté. "Oi, Ginji, Mido."

Ban sorti de la voiture et lui fit un signe de la tête en réponse, tendant les mains pour attraper Chibi. "Donne moi le petit, Ginji. Ne tire pas mes cheveux," fit il remarqué sèchement, alors que Ginji bougeait pour obéir.

"Dit bonjours à Shido, Chibi!" pépia Ginji joyeusement alors qu'il passait le bébé à Ban, qui le déposa doucement au sol.

Si Shido avait des sourcils, il les aurait levés. "J'ai vue vos affiches, au cas ou vous vous le demanderiez, ce bébé n'est pas le notre."

"On est pas la pour ça, homme singe, " grogna Ban

"Sainge?" dit Chibi, perdu.

"Non, non, Chibi, Shido. Pas singe, Shido," dit Ginji en revenant rapidement vers eux.

"Shiduh," répéta Chibi en souriant.

"Pourquoi vous êtes la?" demanda Shido , ignorant le bébé

"Demande à Ginji," dit Ban, en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Peut tu garder Chibi, pendant qu'on cherches du boulot?" demanda Ginji plein d'espoir, sans remarqué la soudaine panique visible sur le visage de Shido.

Ban, lui la remarqua. "Et dresseur de singes, c'est trop dur pour toi?"

"Non!" dit rapidement Shido. "C'est juste que Madoka et moi… n'avons pas d'enfants…"

"Oh, c'est ok," dit Ginji.

"…encore."

Long silence.

Vraiment long.

Un corbeau commença à coassé au loin.

Shido maudissait silencieusement ce lapsus involontaire.

"Euh…" dit Ginji avec une goutte de sueur.

"Encore, homme singe?" Étala Ban, un éclat démonique dans l'œil. Pour le malheur de Shido il continua. "Quant avez-vous prévus…"

"Je vais demander à Madoka si je peut le garder," dit Shido, pour coupé la parole à Ban. Il se retourna, le visage rouge, et commença à courir en direction de la maison.

Puis il entendit un faible grognement familier et des ricanements très aigus, accompagnés par la fureur de Ginji "CHIBI!!"

"Dresseur de singes! Enlève le bébé de ton lion!!"

- - -

A la fin, Ban se retrouva à appeler Madoka pendant que Ginji et Shido essayaient de persuadé le lion et bébé de se séparer.

Ils avaient fini par abandonnés, du temps que Madoka et Ban n'arrivent.

Ban revint pour trouver Shido et Ginji assis sous un arbre, Shido calme, Ginji un peut inquiet. Chibi était assis dans la courbe que formait le corps du lion, jouant avec sa crinière et sa face. Il rigolait alors qu'il emmêlait la douce fourrure avec ses petites mains, pinçant les joues du lion. Il grogna, pas d'une manière inamicale, quant le bébé faisait ça. Quelques corbeaux, et plusieurs chiens regardait le spectacle avec quelque chose proche de la crainte.

"Ginji, pour la dernière fois, ça ne le dérange pas. Calme toi," disait Shido, alors que Ginji lui demandait le degrés de sécurité du lion pour la neuvième fois.

Madoka marcha infailliblement jusqu'aux côtés de Shido, et s'assis là. "Konnichiwa, Shido-san," dit elle doucement.

Ban fit un sourire en coin alors qu'il voyait Shido déplacé sa mains de l'arrière de sa tête et la placé tendrement sur celle de sa petite ami aveugle. Le Beastmasters lui lançait un regard préventif, qui colla toute remarque sur sa langue, mais n'effaça pas le sourire.

"Bonjours, Madoka-chan!" dit Ginji en souriant à la fille. Elle pouvait le sentir, même si elle ne pouvait le voir, et souri en retour.

"Bonjours Ginji-san, "dit elle. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non, Madoka-chan," dit Ginji toujours avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Alors pourquoi semble tu si tendu?"

"Euh… le bébé et avec le lion, et je ne suis pas habitué à voir des bébés joué avec des lions."

"Bébé? Quel bébé?"

"Celui que nous avons moi et Ban."

On pouvait voir une énorme goutte de sueur sur le dos de la tête de Madoka. Puis a lumière revint dans ses yeux." Oh! C'était pour ça que Shido gloussait hier."

Ban aurait pu être offensé, mais il riait beaucoup trop au choix des mots de Madoka. Une veine se gonfla sur le front de Shido.

"Shido-san? Est tu fâché?" demanda Madoka, sentant son changement d'humeur.

"Non…c'est bon…" dit il entre ses dents serrées.

"On se demandait…. Pouver vous le garder pour nous pendant qu'on cherche un job? Parce que Natsumi n'est pas là pour l'instant et qu'on peut pas emmené Chibi avec nous. On doit faire trop de pauses pour se reposé avec lui à côté. Peu tu Madoka-chan? S'il te plaaaiiiit?"

"Tu vois, Mido? Toi non pus tu n'est pas capable de prendre son d'un bébé, " Shido fit un sourire moqueur.

"J'ai survécu une journée et tu ne peut même pas commencé," lança il en retour

Il était sur le point dans venir aux poings quant Madoka dit , en réponse à la question de Ginji. "Je suis désolée Ginji-san, mais je n'ait pas d'expérience avec les enfants…encore. "

Shido remarqua la pause avant le 'encore' et juras silencieusement à nouveau.

Ban et Ginji les fixaient d'avantage. Chibi le remarqua et les fixa aussi.

"Encore?" demanda Ban

"A nouveau?" dit Ginji

"Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas?"

Le couple rougis.

- - -

Il finirent par prendre Chibi avec eux. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun travail ce jour là, non plus, et par conséquence n'eurent pas de dîner. Pour l'humiliation de Ban ils durent demander de la nourriture à Madoka, au moins pour Chibi. La jeune fille généreuse nourris également les Get Backers.

Cette nuit, Ban fut réveillé par un persistant étirement de ses cheveux, autant que par une odeur infecte.

"Ugh! Chibi!"

Le bébé le regarda, surpris par son cris. Sa bouche commença à tremblée.

Ban jura. "Je n'suis pas en colère, je n'suis pas en colère. C'est juste… ah oubli. Ginji. Réveille toi."

Son partenaire refusa d'obéir.

"Ginji. Réveille toi."

Le blond se retourna sur son siège et fit face à la fenêtre toujours endormi.

Chibi continuait de regardé Ban, de l'espoir dans ses yeux vert.

"GINJI! REVEILLE TOI!"

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Chibi alors qu'il laissa échappé un hurlement.

"Je n'suis pas en colère contre TOI… j'abandonne."

Il attrapa un autre torchon emprunté à l'Honky Tonk par prévoyance, attrapa Chibi de l'autre bras et sorti de la voiture en direction de la fontaine.

Il s'améliorait dans le changement de couche… ça ne lui pris qu'un quart d'heure cette fois ci. _beau travail_ pensa il pour lui-même. Chibi avait cesser de pleurer et maintenant mettait le désordre dans les cheveux de Ban. Il y était presque habitué maintenant. Il ne réagissait qu'aux étirements particulièrement fort. Il balança la couche lavée par une des fenêtres. Il devinait bon en lessive aussi.

Ils retournèrent dans la voiture, et Ban pris la décision de se vengé de Ginji actuellement endormi plus tard. Il se positionna pour s'endormir quant un petit poid chaud grimpa sur ses genoux.

"Ehk…Chibi…" rugit il ensommeillé.

"Banchan," dit le bébé en câlinant sa poitrine.

"Euh…?" Ban se releva d'un coup, manquant de faire tombé le bébé. "Non. Mido Ban-sama. Ou Ban-san. Pas Ban-chan."

"Sama?" demanda Chibi, fixant Ban l'air embrouillé.

"Ban-sama. Ou Ban-san. Ou ban." Il se retrouva engager dans un concours de regards avec le bébé. "Ban. Sama."

"Banchan!" dit Chibi en ricanant.

"Argh…" Ban remonta Chibi et le mit sur le siège arrière. "Va dormir."

"Baanchaan…" les grand yeux vert revinrent à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

Ban regarda puis soupira. "Oh, d'accord" dit il en abandonnant les yeux de chiots marchaient vraiment bien sur lui. "Tu peut m'appeler Banchan. Mais SEULEMENT toi et Ginji."

"Banchan gentil," déclara Chibi, grimpant sur ses genoux et le câlinant à nouveau.

Pour le bien de son besoin de sommeil il abandonna à le faire dormir à l'arrière aussi et entoura le bébé de ses bras. Il décida de le remettre à l'arrière une fois que le petit sera endormi…

Mais il atteint le pays des rêve avant lui.

Ginji se retourna dans son sommeil, ouvrant un œil, il souri. "Ban-chan devient tendre."

__

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 4 : L'entrée de Kazuki.

"Jinji!"

Ginji laissa échapper un sonore "Oof!" alors qu'un tortillante boule d'énergie sautait sur sa poitrine.

"Jinji! Jinji! Jinji!"

Grognant, il ouvrit un œil et rencontra une paire de brillants vert, ils lui souriaient distinctement.

"Chibi…"

"Jinji! 'veil toi!" Chibi tirait sur les piques blond, et tapait sa figure.

Ginji souri, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. "Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé," Bailla il. "Mince, c'est sûr que tu est énergique." Il enleva Chibi de ses genoux et le plaça sur le siège du conducteur. Puis il remarqua que celui-ci était vide. "Ban-chan?"

Un faible gloussement, et le visage de Ban apparu à la fenêtre de Ginji. Il s'était levé tôt pour fumer, et un sourire embelisait actuellement ses traits. "Tu voit à quoi j'ai droit avec toi tout les matins?"

"Hehe," Ginji se frotta l'arrière de la tête un peut honteux alors que Chibi accueillait Ban sur un ton lancinant, "Bonjours, Banchan!"

Ban disparu on entendait toujours son gloussement, et il fit le tour de la voiture. Il enleva Chibi de son siège et le mit sur le siège arrière. "Bonjours, petit monstre," dit il à Chibi alors qu'il fermait la porte. "Ginji, pense tu que Natsumi soit déjà revenue?"

C'était le cinquième jours de baby-sitting, et personne n'avait encore appelé. Et bien pas les personne sincère ne tout cas. Deux ou trois était bidons, et entre les trois c'était Chibi Ban et Ginji qui avait prouvée le faux.

Ginji pencha la tête incertain. "Euh…"

Ban démarra la voiture et commença à sortir de l'allée dans laquelle ils étaient garés. "On feraient mieux d'aller vérifier, comme ça on pourrait laissé le petit et chercher un travail. Je suis fatigué de manger sur le dos de Master et de Madoka…" il laissa traîné avec une mine refrognée.

Ginji se contenta de sourire. Chibi émis un couinement heureux alors que Ban augmentait la vitesse de la voiture.

- - -

Une clochette raisonna.

Paul regarda de derrière le comptoir. "Vous êtes encore revenus?"

"Pas pour ça," grogna Ban.

"Est-ce que Natsumi-chan est déjà de retour?" demanda Ginji.

"Non…" dit Paul alors qu'il gardait un œil sur eux entrain de s'asseoir sur une banquette.

Un tintement ici, un tintement par la… c'était pas la clochette de l'Honky Tonk et celles dans les cheveux de Kazuki.

"Kazu-chan!" dit Ginji joyeusement, à la personne qui marchait en direction de leur banquette, saluant Paul en chemin.

"Je vois que vous avez toujours Chibi avec vous," dit Kazuki sur un ton doux

"Ouais, nous…Eh, comment tu sait qu'on l'à appelé Chibi?" demanda Ginji, une expression de confusion se dessinant sur son visage.

L'informateur lui souri. Ce qui énerva légèrement Ginji.

"Mido-san semble préoccupé," observa Kazuki

"Pas besoin de faire remarqué ce qui est évident , tisseur," pesta Ban.

"Ban-chan essaya de savoir qui pourrait garder Chibi aujourd'hui, pendant qu'on cherche un travail, " intervint rapidement Ginji, remarquant que les yeux de Kazuki eurent un spasme. "Et on se demandait pourquoi ses parents ne le cherche pas encore…"

"Ce qui me rappelle," dit Kazuki pensivement. Les deux hommes tournèrent leur attention sur lui. Il fixait Chibi. "Je pense que cet enfant n'est pas de Shinjuku."

"Pas de Shinjuku?" s'exclama Ban.

"Mais les cigognes ne peuvent pas voler si loin!" dit Ginji

"…Cigognes?" demanda Kazuki inexpressif.

Ban grognait alors que Ginji expliquait, "Une cigogne a déposé Chibi sur notre pare-brise!"

"…" Kazuki fixait son ancien Empereur de la foudre.

"C'est vrai, j'ai vue l'oiseau," dit Ban avec réticence.

Kazuki aurait pu les regarder bizarrement encore plus… mais ils était à Shinjuku, après tout, et les personnes en questions étaient les Get Backers. Alors il se ressaisi rapidement. "Et bien, je ne sait pas pour ça, mais je pense que le petit est à moitié européen."

"Oh! Comme Ban-chan?" demanda Ginji.

"Il ne le parait pas?" demanda Kazuki à l'autre Get Backers.

Ban regarda Chibi avec en air de réflexion l'observant finement pour la première fois. "Ça ce pourrait…"

Chibi était silencieux depuis un moment maintenant. Il regardait par-dessus la table pour voir qui ce tenait à côté de la banquette… et cligna des yeux une ou deux fois.

Ginji désigna Kazuki. "Chibi, c'est Kazuki." Mais le petit restait silencieux.

"Chibi?" demanda Ban alors que ses yeux se tournaient vert le bébé étrangement silencieux.

"C'est bizarre. La dernière fois qu'il était si tranquille c'est quant on la trouvé, " Dit Ginji inquiet.

Chibi pointa soudainement un doigt vers le manieur de fils, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. "Jolie!"

Une veine apparue sur le front de Kazuki.

Paul le fixait, mais décida de rester poli.

Ginji agitait ses mains désespérément. "Euh, ne lui fait pas de mal, Kazu-chan! "

Ban gloussa. "Ouais, c'est juste un gosse après tout." Puis une idée le percuta. Une idée vraiment maléfique.

"Oi! Tisseur! Tu est féminin à cause de ta technique c'est bien ça?"

Une autre veine se gonfla.

"Kazu-chan…"

"Oui," répondit brusquement l'autre homme.

"Problème résolu!"

"Euh?" Ginji se tourna vers son partenaire.

Ban avait un sourire maléfique. Il attrapa Ginji et fit une ligne droite jusqu'à la porte, Ginji protestait sauvagement alors qu'il était traîné "Merci de garder le petit pour nous!" lança Ban à Kazuki.

"Quoi?! Attendez une minutes…" souffla Kazuki.

Slam!

Trop tard.

Paul regarda une nouvelle fois Kazuki, puis Chibi, et retourna à sa lecture.

Kazuki soupira et se retourna vers la banquette. Il réalisa que Chibi le montrait toujours du doigts.

"Jolie! " dit à nouveau l'innocent.

- - -

"ils sont là encore," dirent les collégiennes qui passèrent devant les Get Backers prêt de l'intersection de leur collège.

"Je me demande ou est-ce qu'ils vont?"

Une tête apparue entre les deux filles, leur montrant une affiche. "Récupérateur : Get Backers! Ce qu'on vous a voler, on vous le récupère!"

Ban réalisa tardivement l'identité des deux filles.

Pour une fois Ginji fut le plus rapide.

"Riko-chan! " Chibi-Ginji sautillait joyeusement.

Riko Tachibana les fixa. Puis des nuages d'orages se rassemblèrent au dessus de sa tête. "VOUS DEUX ENCORE!" hurla elle.

Bam! Avec le sac ours rouge.

Alors que les deux collégiennes s'éloignaient, l'autre dit à Riko, "Tarés."

"Je pensait à pire."

Ginji les regarda d'un air piteux, se frottant la tête. "Comment de si mignonnes filles peuvent elles êtres aussi fortes?"

Le poings de Ban heurta le dessus de sa tête.

- - -

Après midi

Leurs estomacs grognaient. Vraiment vraiment fort .

"Ban-chan… j'ai faim…" pleurnicha Ginji en abaissant sa pancarte.

"Remonte la, idiot, remonte la," marmonna Ban de façon incohérente

Soudain quelqu'un sauta à côté d'eux. "JE VOUS AIT CHERCHER PARTOUT!!"

L'homme( semblant vraiment riche) d'age moyen sera vigoureusement la main de Ban.

Chibi-Ban eu une goutte de sueur sur le tempe et le fixa. "Euh?"

"Vous êtes les Get Backers non? Regardez! vous avez un panneau!" l'homme désigna l'évidente pancarte que tenait un Chibi-Ginji.

"Aa, c'est ça." Ban remonta ses lunettes. "êtes vous un client?"

"Hai, hai, hai! " l'homme hochait la tête si fort que Ginji se demandait si son cou allait tenir. Puis Ginji s'étouffa et fit n pas en arrière. "Ban…chan…" un homme massif fit un pas derrière le client hyper actif; un large; homme bulldozer avec des lunettes de soleil…

"Hishiki! " rugit Ban.

L'homme les regarda placidement. "Oh, vous devez m'avoir confondu avec mon cousin. Êtes vous bon amis avec lui?"

Ban et Ginji se regardèrent, eurent une goutte de sueur, et optèrent pour un neutre "On c'est rencontrés."

"C'est bien," dit l'homme avec un sourire plaisant. "Monsieur" dit il a l'homme dont il était visiblement le garde du corps. "Vous devriez vous calmer. Ils pourraient ne pas acceptez votre offre si vous êtes trop comment dire,…hyperactif."

"Il connaît plus de mots que Hishiki! Ban dit discrètement à Ginji.

"Vous avez raison, Hideo, vous avez raison." Lança le futur client et fit un sourire tout aussi plaisent. "Je suis Shun Miyanoshita. Comme je l'ait dit plus tôt, je vous ait chercher partout…" un petit froncement de sourcils enfantin se montra sur son visage. "J'ai été à l'Honky Tonk ,comme le dise vos affiches, mais il j'ai vue seulement une… personne étrangement habillé, et un bébé."

"Hum,"Ban hocha la tête évasivement, se demandant si l'homme avait probablement plus d 'énergie électrique que Ginji à ce point.

"En tout cas, j'aimerais vous engager pour un travail qui à besoin ,de délicatesse ,de finesse, et de précautions," dit Miyanoshita.

Il leur expliqua le job. Ban et Ginji comprirent pour l'essentiel… la famille Miyanoshita était adverse de la famille Kojima. La cause étant que l'arrière arrière arrière arrière( Ginji perdit le compte après sa)grand mère avait une boite chinoise, était actu aiment en la possession des Kojima. Miyanoshita voulait qu'ils la récupèrent, avec le moins de problèmes possibles. Il avait aussi mentionné qu'il était sur le point d'engager un transporteur, visant la bien connue Kudo Himiko, mais il avait entendu qu'elle n'était plus en ville. ( Ginji vit que les yeux de Ban s'agrandirent)

"Et, Vous savez l'autre bon… Kurôdo Akabane." Ginji grinça un peut a cette affirmation. "Il est…" Miyanoshita se pencha vers eux pour la confidence. "_effrayant._"

"Attendez" Ban l'interrompis aussi poliment que possible. "Hum…Miyanoshita-san, avez-vous…"

"J'ai…?" demanda Miyanoshita.

"Une preuve de l'appartenance," termina Ginji.

"Oh! Oh bien sûr." Miyanoshita leur montra deux documents, un étant la photo d'un tableau représentant une vielle femme(Visiblement la matriarche Miyanoshita) avec une boite chinoise, et une copie d'un ancien, reçut écrit main adressé à Yume Miyanoshita.

"D'accord on prend l'affaire!" dirent en cœur les Get Backers.

Miyanoshita cita une somme de cinq chiffre, pendant qu'Hideo acquiesçait joyeusement derrière lui.

"Excusez moi, Miyanoshita-san, " dit Ban. Ginji le regarda surprit. "Désolé pour l'étrange requête, mais pourriez vous augmenté un petit peut la somme?"

"Hum… pourrait je savoir pourquoi ?" Demanda Miyanoshita, se transformant soudainement en bon businessman.

"C'est juste que nous avons un enfant dont nous devons prendre soin," dit de manière innocente.

Ban grinça des dents quant il entendit ça, et levas les main quant il vit l'air perturbé sur les visages de Miyanoshita et Hideo. "Non! Ce n'est…pas…comme ça…"

- - -

Paul observait, variant entre compatissant et amusé, alors qu'il regardait le maître de la technique Fuchôin essayant de tenir un hyperactif garçon de deux ans.

Kazuki était maintenant assis au bar, Chibi perché sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Sa petite tête pouvait difficilement regarder derrière le comptoir. Le coude de Kazuki était posé sur le comptoir et il pestait intérieurement, une vienne se gonflait sur son front.

Même si Kazuki détestait être d'accord avec Ban, l'homme avait raison de l'appelé féminin, et encore raison du fait que c'est à cause de son entraînement… mais son entraînement ne lui apprenait rien pour savoir prendre soin des bébés.

"Kaz'ki! Kaz'ki jolie! Dit Chibi à nouveau, sautillant sur son siège. Le sourire e Ban lui avait mit en tête que dire ça était une bonne chose.

Kazuki soupira. "Non, Chibi" dit il. "Je suis un garçon."

"Garçon?" demanda Chibi, yeux larges et interrogatifs. Il ne connaissait par encore la différence entre homme et femme.

Kazuki soupira une nouvelle fois." Laisse tomber. Mais je ne suis pas jolie. Ok? Pas jolie."

"Pas jolie," Chibi répéta avec attention.

"Mieux."

"Tu veut quelque chose, Kazuki?" demanda Paul, quant il semblait que l'autre homme se soit un peut calmé.

"Hai," dit poliment Kazuki. "Peut être un café et u sandwich, Paul-san. " Il se tourna vers le bébé. "Tu a mangé, Chibi?"

"Mange, " dit sérieusement Chibi. "Kaz'ki, mange."

Kazuki eu une goutte de sueur. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"De mon expérience," Paul intervint. "Quant il dit ça, sa veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore mangé."

"Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu veut, Chibi."

"Mange."

"Hum…"

"Habituellement je le nourri avec une moitié de part de pizza."

"Ah, ok. Arigato, Paul-san, combien c'est."

"Comment j'aurait souhaité que ce soit toi qui trouve le bébé, c'est deux la ne peuvent même pas payer se que le bébé mange," se lamenta Paul, se retournant pour aller préparé la nourriture.

Kazuki cacha son sourire. Chibi, visiblement heureux, se mit debout sur le tabouret, et tendit la main pour attrapé deux verres en plastique.

"Chibi, tu pourrait tomber!" Kazuki attrapa les objets pour lui et le rassis doucement.

"Ayig'to," dit Chibi à Kazuki en souriant.

A plaisant, sourire surpris étira les traits de Kazuki devant l'innocente gentillesse du bébé.

La nourriture vint rapidement, et les deux Chibi et Kazuki remercièrent Paul. L'homme aux fils vit un sourire similaire à celui qu'il avait eu tout a l'heure, sur les lèvres de Paul au remerciement du bébé. Avec précaution , Kazuki donna à manger à Chibi, découpant la part de pizza et séparant les morceaux avec une fourchette.

Bien que Kazuki savait que les bébé avait besoin de nutrition, nourrir Chibi sembla être une erreur. En quelque minutez Chibi était rechargé et déambulait dans la pièce plus activement qu'avant.

Kazuki soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de son café, regardant Chibi courir à travers l'Honky Tonk. Il semblait qu'il jouait à un je imaginaire, faisant des effets sonores et en entendant ses mains.

"Chibi, fait attention." Lança Kazuki pour la énièmes fois, se sentant un peut nerveux chaque vois que Chibi glissait d'un siège au manquait de justesse le coin d'une table.

"Tu ferait mieux de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se fasse mal," dit Paul.

"Chibi, vient par là" appela Kazuki.

"BOOM!" Chibi tapait ses mains ensembles et riait.

Kazuki soupira a nouveau, reposa son café, et se leva."Chibi… "

Chibi courut.

Kazuki songea sérieusement utilisé ses fil.

Kaz'ki! Attrape!" cria allégrement Chibi.

Après une lutte intérieure, Kazuki abandonna et couru après lui.

Cela durait depuis une minutes, d'une certaine façon Chibi parvenait à s'échappé de sa prisez à chaque fois. Finalement, décoiffé, Kazuki attrapa, le bébé qui luttait et rigolait, sous un bras et le posa sur le siège à côté de lui, avant de se rassoire.

"Ne bouge pas," dit Kazuki d'un air las.

"Kaz'ki, regarde, Kaz'ki!" Chibi se releva du tabouret, ses mains s'agitant dans une autre inexplicable illustration de…quelque chose.

"CHIBI! Tu pourrait…"

Trop tard. Avec un petit couinement, Chibi tomba du tabouret, tentant de se saisir a ce qui venait à se porté…

Son poings attrapa une longue mèches des cheveux de Kazuki, et le tira avec lui dans sa chute.

BAM.

Kazuki cria, en tombant de son tabouret.

Un sonore bruit de collision, avec un tintement accompagnateur.

Paul regarda par-dessus le comptoir, il vit Chibi assis sur le sol, braillant, et Kazuki la tête la première, les cheveux toujours prisonnier de la main du bébé.

"Toujours en vie en bas?"

"Aieee…" les clochettes de Kazuki tintèrent alors qu'il relevait la tête, les yeux embrumés par la douleur.

Chibi cessa de pleurer et le fixa. Puis, il tira douloureusement sur les cheveux de Kazuki.

Étirement, étirement.

Tintement, tintement.

"Chibi…"

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Chibi quant il tira à nouveau, fort.

"Hochet."

Étirement.

"Aie!"

Paul soupira. La journée promettait d'être longue.

- - -

Le manoir duquel ils approchait était énorme, sombre, et effrayant même au milieux de la journée.

Il y avait des gardes en costumes autours, qui n'étaient sûrement pas très bons, pour ne même pas remarquer les mouvement dans les buisons.

Ban et Ginji se débarrassèrent d'eux facilement avec quelques coups de poings. C'était à l'intérieur de la maison qu'ils eurent quelques problèmes.

Après avoir assommé un escadrons entier de plus de gardes, Ban et Ginji entreprirent de (avec précautions) prendre la boite chinoise et de filer.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ban pesta à Ginji,"IL y avait beaucoup trop de garde e la famille n'était même pas là!" la Subaru s'éloignait du manoir à vive allure. "Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Himiko avait été avec nous, juste une dose d'oubli, ou de pyrogène, et ça aurait été plus vite fait…"

Il continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, quant Ginji l'interrompit avec son sourire heureux - machiavélique."Ban ,Himiko-chan te manque, non?"

"La ferme," grogna Ban.

Le voyage continua pendant quelque minutes dans le silence.

"Et Natsumi te manque ."

"Retour tardif, Ban-chan, retour tardif."

- - -

C'était déjà le milieu de l'après midi.

Kazuki était assis sur le banc d'un parc, les jambes croisé, apparemment pris dans un livre. Ce n'était pas le cas, en vérité… c'était la couverture qu'il adoptait quant il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il écoutait à ses fils. Pourtant son attention était divisé entre ce qu'il était en train d'écouté et se qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

Et bien aujourd'hui son attention était divisée en trois. Il écoutait( bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose), lisait, et surveillait l'enfant qui regardait dans la marre toute proche, fasciner avec les poissons.

"Poisson!" dit Chibi, il couina alors que quelques uns se reprochèrent, puis repartirent. Il couru directement vers Kazuki, toujours en regardant en direction de la marre, avant de retourné avec précaution au bord.

"Fait attention Chibi, tu parait tomber dedans," appela Kazuki. Au moins son hyperactivité c'était calmée… et il avait arrêter de tirer les cheveux de Kazuki aussi. En quelque sorte. Ça lui reprenait de temps en temps.

Comme maintenant.

Soudainement Chibi grimpa sur les genoux de Kazuki et tira sur la longue queue de cheval, les clochettes tintèrent doucement.

"Kaz'ki, cloches!"

"_Non_, Chibi," soupira Kazuki, il posa son livre pour essayé d'enlever les main du bébé de ses cheveux. Il tint le bébé devant lui et le regarda sévèrement. "Ne touche pas."

"Oh quel adorable fils vous avez!" lança une voix. Kazuki eu une goutte de sueur et se tourne pour voir une vieille femme dans un kimono coloré, se tenant sur un chemin appuyée sur une canne. Elle lui souriait, son visage arborait des rides joviales.

"Euh, obaasan, ce n'est pas…"

"Est-ce qu'il à pris de vous ou de son père?" l'interrompit elle, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

La vieille femme se demanda pourquoi la jolie jeune maman eu un mouvement de recul, attrapa le bébé, et s'envola façon ouragan, le bébé regardant curieusement par-dessus son épaule.

L'ancienne secoua la tête "Les filles de nos jours," marmonna elle.

- - -

Ban et Ginji se garèrent à l'extérieur de l'Honky Tonk, Ginji collait ses index l'un contre l'autres en signe d'excuse, Ban grognait. Il avait fait le job, et obtenu une paye décente…le problème était que, à la place des six sculptures de la boite, ils n'en avait rendu que cinq. Ban n'était toujours pas sûr si la boite chinoise s'était cassé à cause des moments instables dans la Subaru, ou parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour laisser Ginji et la boite ensemble sur le siège arrière. Oh et bien.

La porte de l'Honky Tonk s'ouvrit avec un tintement familier. "Salut Master," appela Ginji.

"Trouvé du boulot?"

"Hum," dit Ginji regardant autours pour trouver Kazuki et Chibi avant que Paul puisse demander à propos de leurs dettes. Les apercevant , il gloussa et donna un léger coup de coude à Ban. "Ban-chan, regarde."

Ban regarda avec u sourire en coin. Chibi était assis sur l 'une des banquettes et tirait doucement sur les cheveux de Kazuki, s'amusant du son des clochettes. Kazuki était éteint comme une lampe, affalé sur le dessus de la table, et… ronflait légèrement.

"Ce petit à crevé Kazuki," fit remarquer Paul

"Vous savez, si je n'était pas au courant, je dirait qu'ils sont mère et fils."

Ginji regarda Ban du coin de l'œil, s'assurant qu'aucun fil ne se lance sur lui. Apparemment Kazuki était profondément endormi.

Ginji et Ban marcher sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la table. Chibi les aperçus. "Banchan! Jinji! Dit il joyeusement, tendant ses bras vers eux. Ban souri, l'attrapa et le posa sur le sol, pendant que Ginji secouait gentiment Kazuki. "Kazu-chan. Réveille toi."

"Huh?" le manieur de fils se réveilla, avec des yeux ensommeillés. "Oh, vous êtes déjà rentré? Désolé, je me suis assoupi…"

"Chibi est il si mauvais?" demanda Ginji.

"Non. Pas vraiment" Kazuki fit un sourire rassurant. "Mais son hyperactivité peut vous faire courir après votre argent."

Paul renfla de derrière son journal. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour manifesté son accord ou non.

"En tout cas, arigato, Kazu-chan!"

"Ouais, merci, tisseur."

"Vous avez trouver du travail?"

"Hum, un," dit Ginji joyeusement. "Maintenant on va aller chercher le nécessaire."

"Allons y Ginji, avant qu'il fasse sombre." Ban était déjà à la porte, Chibi se tenait à côté de lui tout content.

"Bye, Master, bye Kazu-chan! " Ginji se lança après son partenaire.

Kazuki bailla et s'étira. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ginji tenait la porte d'une main et Chibi de l'autre. Chibi regarda à l'intérieur, et fit un petit au revoir avec la main. "Bye Kaz'ki!"

En dépit de lui-même, Kazuki souri.

__

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 5 : Résultats chaotiques.

"Banchan, Jinji!"

Les deux hommes grognèrent et sortirent de leurs sommeil. Ils en étaient déjà à la moitié de leurs seconde semaine de leur adoptive paternité, ils commençaient à s'habitué aux réveils périodique en plein milieu de la nuit. Les deux se demandait _comment _Chibi se réveillait, et ce qu'il faisait. Parfois, Ban s'inquiétait pour l'intérieur de la coccinelle…

Yeux bleus et marrons se posèrent sur le bébé serein, et le biberon contenant seulement de l'eau dans ses mains.

"Boire," dit Chibi, leur montrant le biberon.

Ban grogna et fit face à le fenêtre, "Va y, Ginji."

Ginji se pencha pour fouillé dans le sac en papier à ses pieds. "Ban-chan?"

"Aa?"

"Il ne reste plus de lait."

"Quoi?!" demanda Ban de mauvaise humeur. Puis il se souvint. "Je croyait t'avoir dit de lui donner du lait seulement trois fois par jours?!"

"Boire!" dit la voix ennuyé de Chibi, il cognait le biberon sur l'épaule de Ban.

"Euh…" Ginji eu une goutte de sueur.

Ban soupira. "Désolé p'tit monstre, reste plus de lait…"

Le visage rond se décomposa, et les yeux devinrent ronds et plaintifs. "Boiiire?" demanda Chibi plaintivement.

Ginji secoua la tête, ses propres yeux tout aussi ronds et plaintifs, comme si ça pouvait l'aidé à communiqué avec le bébé. "Désolé, Chibi, il n'y en à plus…"

La lèvre inférieure de Chibi trembla, et Ban et Ginji grimacèrent… mais il ne fit que posé le biberon et se rallonger sur le siège arrière. Ses yeux les fixaient piteusement, comme un chiot triste, et son visage représentait la peine.

"Pauvre Chibi," dit tristement Ginji. Lui et le bébé pouvait se comprendre. Vraiment bien. Ban aussi en vérité.

"On demandera du lait à Paul quant on ira à l'Honky Tonk," dit Ban résigné. Chibi sembla se sentir mieux.

"Ou est Hevn-san quant on a besoin d'elle?" se lamenta Ginji

Il prit un moment pour comprendre que Ginji était sérieux…puis le poing de Ban entra direct en contact avec son crâne.

"AHOU!"

Chibi les regarda, faim oublié.

Ginji frotta le point douloureux et pleurnicha, "Mais Ban-chan, je suis sur qu'elle donnerait assez de lait! Même plus!"

Ban était couleur tomate, il frotta son visage et grogna, "C'est pas une raison…"

Les pleures de Chibi brisèrent la conversation… pas un braillement, ou un crie puissant, mais un lent sanglot…

"P'tit monstre, ne pleure pas…"

"Eh, Chibi c'est bon, on à faim aussi…"

Aucun d'eux ne retourna dormir cette nuit.

- - -

Le soleil était au dans le ciel quant Paul sortie de la salle à l'arrière de l' Honky Tonk. Il soupira. Les temps était dure sans Natsumi à côté.

Son regard se posa sûr les seules personnes pressentes dans le café…Ban, Ginji, et Chibi. Il occupait une banquette plutôt que le bar. Principalement parce qu'ils étaient endormi. Ban affalé sur la table, Ginji étalé sur le cousin de la banquette, un filet de bave accroché au coin de sa bouche, Chibi était lui carrément sur la table, et buvait un peut de son biberon, et ses yeux était grand ouverts… et fermé…et ouverts…et fermé…

Paul cligna deux fois des yeux, se demandant s'il préférait les réveillés et rajouté quelque chose sur leur ardoise ou les laisser comme ça. Il prit la dernière décision, et commença à nettoyé le comptoir.

Malheureusement, Chibi choisi cet instant pour laissé sa main, toujours contenant le biberon, tomber mollement. Le bébé était endormi…mais sa main tomba lourdement sur la tête de Ban.

"Hey…!" le Get Backers se releva abruptement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la main de Chibi, et il soupira, bailla, et frotta ses yeux. "Ouh, ses mains sont lourde pour un enfant… "

Le ventre de Ban grogna.

Paul commença à prier, _Pas l'autre, pas l'autre…_

Pauvre Paul. Ginji se redressa, s'étira et bailla. "On à réussi à dormir finalement."

"Pour seulement cinq heures," grommela Ban dans son humeur.

"Même," Ginji haussa les épaules. "Au moins Chibi et resté calme, et maintenant il est finalement endormi." Il fit un sourire au bébé. Puis son visage se décomposa, et Paul compris ce qui allait venir ensuite. Il grogna intérieurement.

"Ban-chan, j'ai faim."

"Désolé, on est fermé." Paul se retira vite fait dans le pièce à l'arrière.

Ban se retrouva pleinement réveillé et était derrière le comptoir en deux seconds, il frappait à la porte sauvagement. "Paul! Hey ! Ouvre, bon sang!"

"On est fermé," La voix étouffée de Paul insista obstinément.

"Ban-chan, Chibi…" Ginji essayait avec inquiétude de faire taire son partenaire alors que le bébé sur la table commençait à se réveiller.

Ban l'éloigna, jura et frappa sur la porte encore plus sauvagement. "Paul!!!"

Paul frappa en retour.

Ginji soupira, souleva le bébé toujours endormi avec précaution et sortie de l' Honky Tonk sans se faire remarquer.

"Paul! Sort de là, on a faim merde à la fin! On te payera aussi tôt qu'on aura du boulot!!"

"Veut tu ajouté une porte cassée sur ton ardoise, Ban!"

Ban grogna et le coup devinrent quelque part…plus léger.

Il arrêta suffisamment pour entendre le tintement de la cloche de l'Honky Tonk. Shido entra pour voir Ban avec les poing serrés à quelques centimètres du visage de Paul. Ils semblait engagés dans une sorte de concours de regards, même si Shido ne savait pas comment Ban pouvait voir les yeux de Paul.

"Mido!" s'exclama Shido.

Paul passa rapidement sou le bras de Ban et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ban retourna s'asseoir sombrement, et commença à ruminer tout en fumant calmement.

"Shido, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" demanda Paul.

Shido secoua la tête et s'avança en direction de la table de Ban, il déposa un large sac de courses devant lui. "Juste passé pour livré quelque chose venant de Madoka…"

"Oh, je vois, tu est devenu transporteur!" se moqua Ban, insouciant pour sa sécurité. "Ah! Qui est le meilleur récupérateur maintenant?"

"Mido!!"

Paul souriait alors que Shido plaquait Ban, il sauta et lui rendit la pareille. Le sac en papier reposait sur la table oublié et sans danger. Les deux grognaient et juraient en luttant, et Paul suppliait silencieusement le destin de l'épargner de tout dommages.

Juste à cet instant la cloche sonna à nouveau, Paul lança un coup d'œil pour voir Emishi Haruki, son sourire joyeux se transforma en une expression d'étonnement et il s'arrêta tout juste dans l'entrée. Jûbei se tenait derrière lui, tenant la porte pour un Ginji à l'air résigné, qui tenait Chibi dans un bras. Le bébé tira allégrement sur les mèches blondes. "Merci Jûbei, mais il est réveillé de toute façon."

"Mido-han? Shido-kun?" dit Emishi non sans hésitation, alors qu'il voyait Ban tirer le bandana de Shido sur ses yeux et Shido tenté un coup de pied en même temps, a mois l'un des deux fini sur Ban.

"C'EST QUOI?! " les deux hommes rugirent sur Chibi-Emishi et un Chibi-Ginji avec une goutte de sueur et Chibi.

"Ah…nani?" Jûbei se retrouva soudainement les mains remplis avec un tortillant bébé alors que Ginji et Emishi agissaient au timing prêt, attrapa avec sucés leur respectives partenaires. Avec le minimum de problème, ils firent asseoir Shido au bar et Ban de retour sur sa banquette.

"Eh, Ban-chan, c'est quoi?" Ginji souleva le sac en papier, et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

Ban marmonna quelque chose qu ressemblait à "Le dresseur là apporté."

Ginji avait sorti une boite de lait en poudre pour bébé, deux couches en tissus, et quelques autres plats préparés("Bouffe!" il cria joyeusement) quant quelqu'un s'éclairci la gorge.

"Euh?" Ban et Ginji regardèrent en direction du bruit.

"Qu'est-ce que je fait de ça?" Jûbei se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant Chibi et une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, qui avait pris ses lunettes et les essaya alors qu'elle n'étaient pas franchement à sa taille.

"Oooooh," dit Chibi, alors qu'il découvrait un monde teinté par le verre fumé.

"Il ma pris quelque chose?" demanda Jûbei, sa main cherchant au hasard.

Ban se frappa le front. Emishi rigolait.

"Amène le juste ici, Jûbei, arigato!" dit Ginji

Jûbei avança lentement vers leur table, apparemment effrayé de faire tombé le bébé.

"Ah, donne le moi." Ban se releva et retira Chibi de la prise de Jûbei, il posa le bébé sur la table.

"Oh ouais, Emishi, Jûbei, pourquoi êtes vous là?" demanda Ginji, récupérant les lunettes de la main de Chibi et le rendant à Jûbei. Chibi émis des bruits de protestation et Ginji lui donna sans prêté attention un petit bout de viande séchée à mâchouiller, tout en passant l'un des plats à Ban.

"Jûbei-han dit qu'il devait retrouvé Kazuki-han ici aujourd'hui, et il ma demander de l'accompagner. J'avais rien de mieux à faire , alors…" le Joker fit un sourire plein de dents.

"Et avoir quelque chose à faire signifie flemmarder et flirter?" Emishi ne pouvait pas dire si ça venait de Ban ou de Shido . Possiblement les deux. Il laissa passé.

La conversation s'arrêta à ce point, et ils attendirent…

Et attendirent…

Et attendirent un peut plus.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge pouvaient s'étourdirent d'avoir autant filé. même si elle avait fait seulement trois tours, mais quand même. Ban s'éveilla d'un Legé brouillard pour voir Ginji lui aussi affalé sur la table. Et Chibi n'était plus là.

"Chibi?! Ou est il?!" Ban se releva et aperçu Shido qui observait une discutions entre Jûbei et Emishi : Chibi était assis sur un tabouret entre eux, sa tête se tournait de l'un à l'autre.

"Je pari que je peut le faire rire plus que toi."

"Si ça à nouveau à voir avec mon manque de sens de l'humour…" grommela Jûbei.

Ban s'introduit dans la conversation. On dirait, bien qu'il ne s'attardait pas à réfléchir aujourd'hui. "Et bien Jûbei, il a raison pour un fois. Tu est aussi drôle qu'une poignée de porte."

Un veine se gonfla sur le front de Jûbei. "Je peut prouvé que j'ai de l'humour!" cria il.

Il se jeta sur un genoux devant Chibi et sorti quelque chose impliquant du sucre vert, des chats, et des chaises de massage.

"Chibi le fixait, son expression montrait quelque chose comme "Et après…?"

Dans son sommeil, Ginji se couvrit les oreilles et gémi, "Noon…pas encore…"

Emishi ria ostensiblement devant Jûbei… pas à cause de son 'humour'. "Vue? Même Ginji-han et d'accord! Tu est SANS ESPOIR!"

"Et il est endormi," fit remarquer Shido sur un ton neutre.

"C'EST PAS VRAI…" Jûbei commença à s'enrager.

"Observe moi!" déclara Emishi. Il se mit devant Chibi cachant Jûbei. "Regarde moi, Chibi-han!"

Les grand yeux de Chibi se posèrent sur le visage de Emishi, maintenant distordue comme… c'est impossible de décrire de quoi est capable Emishi avec son visage. Peut être le plus proche serait caméléon. Vous savez, comme quant l'animal sort sa longue, longue langue?

"Je ne l'ai pas entendu rire," dit Jûbei.

Imperturbable, Emishi se redressa. "D'accord! Peut être que ça va marcher! Un…deux…trois!" Et soudainement une musique sortie de nul pars et Emishi dansa quelque chose a mis chemin entre une lièvre un ver et une méduse.

Et Chibi ne riait toujours pas. En fait, il semblait perturbé.

"Je pense qu'on devrait sauver Chibi, Ban-chan." Chibi-Ginji tira sur la manche de son partenaire.

Ban regarda son partenaire. "Depuis quant tu est réveillé?"

Jûbei fit face à Emishi en le défiant. "Je peut faire ça aussi!" il savait pas, bien sur, exactement ce que faisait Emishi, comme il ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Hah! D'accord," dit Emishi, regardant Jûbei dans ses yeux (aveugles). "Fait la Floppy Dance!"

Silence

Silence.

Encore plus de silence.

"Tu crois qu'il va le faire?" Ban commenta en aparté en direction de Ginji.

"Je ne sait pas," murmura Ginji en retour

On pouvait voir les perles de sueur, et les plis nerveux sur le front de Jûbei. Il releva sa main…qui se crispa.

"Tu ne peut même pas commencé," railla Emishi.

Crispation, crispation, crispation.

"Je te pari la moitié de la prochaine pizza qu'on pourra se payer qu'il ne le fera pas, " dit Ban.

"Je ne sait pas si je suis d'humeur pour les paris actuellement Ban-chan."

"Chut! Regarde!" dit Ban.

Les main de Jûbei commençaient à bouger librement. Puis ses pieds.

Puis il tomba à genoux et brailla, "JE PEUT PAAAAAAS!"

Les autre gardèrent un silence respectueux pendant qu'Emishi se moquait et dansait gaiement, "Nyah nyah nyah nyah!"

Quelque chose dans le dit docteur samouraï tiqua. Sans même penser à utiliser ses aiguilles, il saisi Emishi et commença à se bastonner.

"Eh!" Shido sorti soudainement de son observation neutre et tenta de les séparer. Il se retrouva rapidement impliqué.

"Pas ici!"Beugla Paul, arracha Chibi du tabouret par sécurité.

"Inutile, homme singe, tu n'est pas assez fort pour les stopper," Ban se tira de son siege.

"Tu veut aider?!" rugit le Beast Master , et une longue main émergea de l'embrouillement de bras , de jambes, et de poing et traîna Ban par le col.

Bien sûr, Ban amena Chibi-Ginji par l'oreille, le pauvre garçon couinait tout le long.

Ils continuèrent pendant à peut près dix minutes ou plus. Un restant miraculeusement sur un seul endroit. Un nuage de poussière commença à s'élever, Chibi-Ginji sortait de temps en temps et agitait les bras.

Puis il retournait dans le nuage, le bébé dans les bras de Paul riait à sans faire explosé les poumons.

Ils se stoppèrent Ginji était à plat sur le sol, ses yeux tourbillonnants, Emishi par dessus lui avec Jûbei qui tirait sur sa queue de cheval, et Shido assis sur l'homme au aiguille lui et Ban accroché à la gorge de l'un et l'autre.

"Heeheeheehee," Sorti Chibi, les désignant du doigt.

"T'a vue?! Il RIGOLE!" dirent en même temps Jûbei et Emishi.

Paul soupira désespérément. "Quel sadique petit bébé," bredouilla il.

"Il riait de moi," dit Emishi.

"Faux,moi!"

"Non,moi!"

"Moi!"

"Moi!"

"Moi!"

Shido traîna Ban et Ginji jusqu'à leur place. "Ce n'est pas notre combat."

Chibi cessa de rire, il commença à frétiller dans les bras de Paul une expression d'inquiétude se retrouva sur son visage. Un flash de panique se dessina dans les yeux de Paul. Il posa rapidement le bébé sur le comptoir, et courait jusqu'à l'arrière salle.

Emishi regarda Chibi et l montra du doigt. "Regarde! Il danse! Laisse moi te rejoindre Chibi-han!"

Chibi suivit.

D'abord il commença par taper du pied, les yeux plissés, lèvres retroussées. Ses main se tapèrent devant lui, et il commença à se balancer, aller-retour, aller-retour, genoux plié. Puis il commença à faire de petits pas, d'un côté puis de l'autre, l'expression sur son visage semblait vouloir dire…qu'il _essayait_ de retenir quelque chose dans…

"Waouh, tu sait vraiment danser, Chibi-han!" s'exclama Emishi, en suivent prudemment les mouvement de Chibi. Il fut interrompu à cause d'un soudain rejaillissement d 'exubérance. Il souleva Chibi au dessus de sa tête, lui fit faire l'avion et le câlina." Tu est plus amusant que Jûbei-han!"

Et bien Ban et Ginji en faisaient pas attention parce que Ginji était occupé à essayé d'empêcher Shido et Ban de se tirer les cheveux. Et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent…

Emishi sentit soudainement quelque chose de trempé sur son haut. Il regarda…

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Paul revint de l'arrière salle, serviettes, couches, et savon dans les mains…et grogna. "Merde. Trop tard."

"Haruki? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Jûbei.

"Mido-han! Ginji-han! A L'AIDE!!!"

Résultats chaotiques.

Et une clochettes raisonna, et Kazuki était là, tenant la pote ouverte pour une lycéenne aux cheveux noirs.

"Je suis de retour!" lança joyeusement Natsumi… et elle se figea. Qu'Est-ce que …un _bébé_ dans les bras de Ginji?

Et pourquoi Chibi-Ban vole vers elle, au ralenti, avec les bras ouvert et une expression joyeuse, en pleurant…

"Natsumi-chaaaaaaaan!"

__

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 6 : Grabuge à l'Hôpital.

"Dit aaaah…"

"Non." Chibi têtu croisa les bras et secoua sa tête devant Ban.

"Chiiibiii…" gémi Ginji.

Ban était sévèrement tenté d'utilisé son Jagan comme sa il pouvait gagner se maudit concours de regard engager avec Chibi.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide?" demanda Natsumi. Elle, Ban, Ginji et Chibi était à une table…elle et Ginji assis à l'opposé de Ban, e Chibi était sur la table.

"Il ne te laissera pas," fit remarquer Paul. Il faisait référence à Chibi.

Nastumi était rentée depuis quatre jours maintenant, elle et Chibi étaient rapidement devenus amis, comme elle l'avait déjà garder deux fois pendant ces quatre jours…mais bien sur ses gardiens préférer restaient Ban et Ginji. Ils avaient du lui expliquer, même, d'où exactement venait Chibi. Et exactement d'ou, il ne le savait pas…

Chibi se trouvait bien méticuleux aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas être nourri par 'Nats'mi' ou 'Jinji', mais par 'Banchan'. et maintenant Banchan était forcé de le nourrir, mais il ne voulait pas manger.

"Chi-bi…MANGE!" la main de Ban tenait la cuillère à un centimètres de la bouche de Chibi.

"NON!" et Chibi devint violent, il repoussa la cuillère.

"Agh!" Ban se retrouva couvert de nourriture.

Chibi était toujours en colère, et il piqua une crise pour la première fois."Non! Non! Non! Non!

Ses mains battantes frappèrent le bol, reversèrent son verre, et envoyèrent volé la cuillère à travers le pièce. Natsumi cria lorsqu'elle eu les genoux pleins d'eau, et Ginji fit quelques étincelles quant la nourriture atterrie sur son t-shirt et ses cheveux. Paul, qui avait évité la cuillère avec succès, ricana. "Il vise bien."

"La ferme, Paul."

"Hidoi, Master!" brailla Chibi-Ginji.

"Chibi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Natsumi, elle souleva le bébé et le nettoya avec une serviette qu'elle sortie de la poche de son tablier. Une nouvelle fois, il croisait les bras et faisait la moue, et sa tête…

"Ban-san! Gin-chan! Il est brûlant!"

"Eh?" Ban et Ginji cessèrent de se nettoyer.

"Il à de la fièvre! Master, amenez le thermomètre!"

Paul la fixa.

"Quoi?" demanda Natsumi

"J'ai un _thermomètre? _"

"Hai, dans l'armoire à pharmacie!"

Silence.

"J'_ai_ une armoire à pharmacie?"

Nastumi, qui était soudainement devenue toute en pratique, lui donna un panier d'informations compliqué qu'il quelque part s'arrangea pour comprendre. Il disparu dans l'arrière salle, et elle gronda Ban et Ginji

"Qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait _vous trois?!_"

- - -

"Natsumi, tu réagie excessivement. "

"Non, Ban-san," s'opposa Natsumi depuis le siège arrière, d'où elle tenait Chibi. "On à pas de médicaments à l'Honky Tonk. Et qui sait, ça pourrait être sérieux… regardez combien il et misérable."

Chibi était bercé sur les genoux de la serveuse, il reniflait de façon monotone. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Ginji continuait de regarder nerveusement par dessus son épaule, se demandant si son petit pote était ok.

"C'est _seulement _de la fièvre," insista Ban.

"BLEAGH!" comme si il était soufflé, Chibi se répandit partout. Il fixait les adultes sans pouvoir rien faire, il paraissait toujours, très malade.

Natsumi grinça, puis soupira. "Ugh… je suis trempée…à nouveau…"

"CHIBI!" s'exclama Ban.

Surpris par le hurlement de Ban, le petit commença à pleurer.

"Ban-chan, ne te fâche pas!" Chibi-Ginji agitait ses bras rapidement, tout en aidant Natsumi à nettoyer se qu'elle pouvait.

Mais Ban continua à se plaindre et Chibi à pleurer. Ginji et Natsumi se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et eurent une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

"Natsumi-chan, je commence à avoir mal à la tête"

- - -

Ginji, Natsumi et Chibi se trouvaient dans le salle d'attente du pédiatre. Parce qu'il n'avaient pas appelé le docteur pour réserver, ils devait attendre leur tour pour le voir. Ban, pendant ce temps, était à l'extérieur grincheux dés que sa cigarette fit son apparition.

"Chibi était recourbé sur la poitrine de Natsumi, tout propre. Ils était retourné rapidement à l'Honky Tonk pour que Chibi et Natsumi puisent se changer et pour que Ban puisse faire un rapide nettoyage et mettre de désodorisant à l'intérieur de la voiture. Maintenant la Subaru sentait très fort le linge froissé, et trop d'une bonne senteur n'était plus si bon… Chibi Buvait un biberon de lait qui se vidait rapidement, et ses paupières se fermaient lentement. Il avait out jours de la fièvre, et ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi.

Ginji, d'un autre côté commença à s'agité impatiemment. Au début il commença à taper du pied. Puis il se releva inconsciemment et commença faire des mouvements d'allez et retours. Et finalement il reconnu les symptômes. _Uh-Oh. Doit y allez. _"Natsumi-chan?"

"Hai?" la fille releva la tête du magazine qu'elle feuilletait d'une main.

"Je vais aller au toilettes pendant quelques minutes, ok? Si le docteur appel, va y."

"Bien sûr, Gin-chan!" dit joyeusement Nastumi, et le Get Backers blond lui souri et quitta la pièce.

La serveuse était trop absorbée par son magasine, elle ne remarqua pas que dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées…plus de temps nécessaire pour un humain normal. Et quant la secrétaire les appela pour leur tours…

"Oh non," gémi elle, quant elle réalisa l'erreur d'avoir laissée Ginji partir seul alors qu'elle se relevait et faisait son chemin jusqu'au bureau. Elle s'arrêta devant un jeune interne et lui demanda d'aller prévenir Ban dehors.

- - -

Ban flânait juste devant la porte de l'hôpital, il fumait. Maudit personnel hospitalier ils ne le laissait pas fumé à l'intérieur, et il en avait vraiment besoin d'une là…Vraiment Natsumi agissait avec excès, il avait eu de pire maladie et s'était soigné avec le minimum de médicament…

Un jeune interne arriva de l'hôpital et se tenait devant lui, il s'éclairci la gorge. "Excusez moi, Mido-san…"

"Quoi?" demanda Ban, retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche. Pour être polis.

"Mizuki-san m'envoi vous dire qu'on là perdu."

Les yeux de Ban devinrent énorme et il attrapa le jeune homme pars le col. "Quoi?! Mais il n'était pas SI malade! Se n'était pas si sérieux!"

L'interne grinça avec frénésie et éloigna ses mains, essayant de se libérer de la forte prise. "Eep! Non, pas le bébé, Mido-san, votre ami! Le blond!"

Ban eu une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, il prit une minute pour enregistrer…_Oh il parlait de Ginji_. Il relâcha l'homme et essaya de couvrir son erreur. "Eh. C'était une sale blague," dit il, rangeant une main dans sa poche et remontant ses lunettes avec l'autre. Il se retourna et avança lourdement dans l'hôpital, toujours avec une énormes goutte de sueur couvrant l'arrière de sa tête.

L'interne couru après lui, l'appelant désespérément, "Mido-san! Attendez! On ne fume pas…!"

- - -

Quatre étages plus loin, Chibi-Ginji déambulait tristement dans les couloirs. "Ban-chan va me tuer…"

Il avait trouver les toilettes ans problèmes, mais après en être sorti…

Il regarda la carte devant lui, représentant l'étage dans lequel il se trouvait, et eu une goutte de sueur. "Eto… je crois que je me suis encore perdu."

Il s'éloigna en dandinant, il appela à travers les couloirs désert. "Ban-chan?"

Pas de réponse.

"Natsumi-chan?"

Silence

"_Chibi?_"

Comme si le bébé pouvait aider a cet instant.

Soudainement… "On ne cri pas dans les couloirs!" une infirmière qui ressemblait BEAUCOUP à Kazuki se retrouva derrière lui. En fait Ginji, failli presque lui sauté dessus quant il réalisa qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas un 2-D… de tour de poitrine.

Il retourna à sa forme normal sous son regard persan et marmonna un hâtif 'Gomen' avant de s'enfuir.

Il se retrouva dans un autre couloir vide et soupira de soulagement. _Ok, c'était bizarre._

Il se retrouva devant une porte sans indications. Prudemment, il l'ouvrit et espéra trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Tout se qu'il voyait était sombre, seulement éclairé par une petite ampoule pendant du plafond. Elle illuminé une seule, froide table métallique.

"Ano… Il y a quelqu'un ici?"

De nouveau pas de réponse.

Soudainement les lumières s'allumèrent, ce qui l'aveugla momentanément. Une main tira sur sa manche, et il se tourna pour trouver un petit homme dans se qui semblait être entre une tenu de laboratoire et une blouse de médecin. Soudainement, l'homme frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec une expression enfantine. "Oh, vous allez faire un parfait spécimen… euh, patient,"

"Nani?!"

"Je suis d'accord, il est **parfait!**" lança une femme au cheveux bouclé, qui arriva sur de l'autre côté de l'épaule de Ginji et commença à le tapoté expérimentalement.

"Venez, jeune maître, à la table!" un autre homme apparu et les trois commençaient simultanément à le tirer.

"Eh, attendez une minute, je suis pas un patient…Whoa!" il perdit l'équilibre alors qu'ils le traînèrent sur le sol puis le posèrent sur la table. "Hey, hey, hey…stop!" mais la résistance de Ginji était inutile. D'une certaine façon trois petit humains l'attachèrent à une table métallique( qui était aussi froide qu'elle le semblait),abasourdi, et les yeux en tourbillons.

Les trois docteurs se tenait devant lui, il paraissaient infiniment plus menacent de ce point de vue.

"Commençons jouer!"

Il n'aimait pas le son de ceci.

Soudainement, il y eu tout un essaim d'autres médecins intimidants, qui entouraient la table et battait des mains avec la même expression que le premier. l'un deux transportait un gros réservoir presque autant que lui, Avec un gros et rouge 'ANESTESIE' peint dessus. Un autre tenait se qui ressemblait à un masque à gaz et deux pied de tube en caoutchouc. Et puis a travers sa panique, Ginji entendit le crissement de roues et puis le doux _clink, clink clink _de quelque chose de métallique…sa mains produit de l'électricité alors que son esprit essayait frénétiquement d'identifié le son.

Et quant il tourna la tête il remarque un docteur qui poussait une tablette de tranchant et brillant petit objets, avec de petites poignée bleus…

Scalpels.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

- - -

Ban plait à Natsumi dans le bureau du médecin, essayant de s'avoir dans quoi s'était fourré Ginji, quant les lumière clignotèrent et s'éteignirent. Presque immédiatement, les lumières d'urgence s'allumèrent, et pendant le moment de l'extinction Ban, Natsumi, et Chibi ( et le docteur ) se regardaient les un les autres après avoir entendu un lointain hurlement étouffé.

"Nan…ça ne peut pas…" commença Ban.

Les lumières principales se rallumèrent puis s'éteignirent. Et elle commencèrent à clignotées.

"Jinji?" dit Chibi interrogatif.

"Oh merde."

Le pédiatre cligna des yeux comme une chouette alors que Natsumi sauta après Ban, attrapa Chibi et commença à appeler "Ban-san!" puis le bureau se trouva vide.

Et il réagi,vraiment, vraiment tard. "Ah…eh! Attendez!"

- - -

Oh, _merdemerdemerdemerdemerde_….

Clignotement allumé, clignotement éteint. Allumé, éteint. Électricité statique dans l'air, effrayé au delà de l'intellige.

"GINJI!"

"Ban-san, attend!"

"Banchan!"

Nastumi rattrapa Ban, ses jambe avait du mal à tenir avec ses longues enjambées. "Ban-san, comment sait tu qu'on va dans la bonne direction?"

"Demande pas, contente toi de courir!"

Il coururent dans quelques étages de la sections des sous sols de l'hôpital quant il entendirent plus de cris. Et soudainement une horde de docteur en tenues de laboratoires passèrent devant eux en courant, toutes odeurs vaguement mixé avec les crépitement de l'électricité statique autours d'eux, et criaient quelque chose à propos d'un incontrôlable patient générateur d'électricité. En fait, Ban pensait en avoir entendu un crié, "Découverte scientifique! Découverte scientifique!"

Ban et Natsumi se regardèrent un fois de plus et ils continuèrent leur course dans les couloirs.

Ils trouvèrent la porte sans indication, brisée, avec toujours des étincelles de résidu électrique qui clignotaient autour d'elle. Ils entrèrent avec prudence.

La pièce était…en pagaille. Scalpels étendus partout au sol, une étagère retourné avait percuté le mur, la table métallique était fumante et brillait toujours un peut avec la charge électrique le masque à gaz était cuit, et le gros bidon d'anesthésique était utilisé comme barricade par quelques autres docteurs caché dans le coin.

Camouflé dans un coin opposée se trouvait un Chibi-Ginji frissonnant et avec un léger champ électrique autours de lui.

"Scalpels…scalpels…scalpels…noooon…"

"Pauvre Gin-chan," dit Natsumi compatissante, elle déposa Chibi.

Le bébé avança vers Chibi-Ginji. Tape, tape. "Jinji?"

Ban soupira résigné et ramassa son partenaire. "ça prendra des heures avant qu'il ne revienne à la normal, allez, allons y…"

"J'espère simplement qu'on aura pas à payer pour ça," marmonna il en sortant de la pièce

- - -

Malheureusement, une fois qu'il ait remonté d'un étage ou presque les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau.

"GINJI!" Ban frappa sur la tête de Ginji.

"Hidoi! Ce n'est pas moi Ban-chan!" pleurnicha il

Et un rayon de lumière apparu au dessus des escalier qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter, et le point de lumière provenait d'un groupe de trois docteur, le petit homme, le légèrement plus gros, et la femme aux cheveux bouclés pourtant des lunettes. Une musique commença à raisonnée sortie de nul pars, stridente et héroïque.

"Encore eux!" Chibi-Ginji se cacha derrière Ban, Natsumi et Chibi.

"Comment osez vous troublé le travails de ceux qui on été choisis! " s'exclama le petit homme en prenant une pose dramatique.

"Avocats des lois de la science, défenseur de la vérité, et fervent suiveurs de la vois de la découverte!" lança l'autre.

"Nous sommes venus vous donnez une leçon, une que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier!"

"Prêt!"

L'éclat d'un gong."formidable trio suprêmes de chirurgie!" ils prirent tous des pauses assorties

Des criquets chantèrent alors que Ban, Ginji, Natsumi et Chibi eurent une goutte de sueur.

Les trois fronçaient les sourcils. "Uh…formidable trio suprême de chirurgie!" dit faiblement l'un d'eux, et le gong raisonna à nouveau.

"Et…leur armée!" et la foule de docteur en tenues de laboratoires apparue derrière eux.

Ginji soupira. "Oh non…"

"Je suis pas d'humeur," bougonna Ban, semblant un peut irascible.

"Doit on courir, Ban-san?" demanda Natsumi, incroyablement calme

"Non, c'est bon, on peut s'en occupé." En un flash, Ban et Ginji attaquait "les suprêmes de chirurgie… et leur armée."

"Mille volts!"

"Snake…BITE"

"ATTAAAQUE!!!" les crie de batailles firent échos des nuages de poussière s'élevèrent et les lumières clignotaient.

Chibi se pris dans l'excitation, jouait avec ses poing de haut en bas en criant, "Banchan Jinji Banchan SNAKEBITE!"

Et soudainement il y eu un malade, cinglant bruit et une odeur fantastiquement démoniaque.

Natsumi tourna en terreur et se pinça le nez. "Chibi!!"

Tout combat cessa, les docteurs se fixait, et s'enfuinrent, criant, "Pitié!!"

Ban et Ginji grognèrent et se couvrirent le nez.

Soudainement le pédiatre apparu de nul pars ajusta ses lunettes et gribouilla rapidement sur un morceau de papier. "Oh, on dirait qu'il à la diarrhée aussi… "

Les trois baby-sitters de Chibi perdirent la face.

- - -

"Qu'elle genre d'hôpital s'est?!" dit Chibi-Ban colérique dés qu'ils purent dirent un mot en privé. Le pédiatre cligna des yeux et réajusta à nouveau ses lunettes, il tendit des médicament à Natsumi pour Chibi. Ginji ressortit de la salle de bain en poutsant un bébé propre, qui tapotait son ami blond sur la tête en disant "Jinji! Jinji drôle!"

"Ban-san, au moins nous savons se qui ne va pas avec Chibi maintenant, et il seras mieux en un rien de temps avec ces médicaments," Natsumi qui avait passé les cinq dernières minutes à écouté le diagnostique du docteur, rangea les médicament dans son sac. Ils n'avaient pas à payer, comme ils n'étaient pas les vrais parents de Chibi, cela faisait une sorte de service de charité…

"c'est la question! Comment savons-nous que ces médicaments ne vont pas transformé Chibi en orang-outan ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Je suis pédiatre."

"Ouais, et bien vos collèges on presque utilisé mon meilleur ami comme _expérience. _Comment expliquez vous cela?" déclara Chibi-Ban têtu. Au docteur.

L'homme barbus remonta ses main et haussa les épaules, complètement impassible. "Je suis seulement un pédiatre. J'appartiens à la section au dessus du sol de cet hôpital. La section du dessus sert cette partie de Shinjuku régulièrement. On est juste des gens qui essayent de faciliter la vie. Maintenant en dessous du sol…" il secoua la tête. "C'est une autre histoire. Je ne peut pas les justifier." Un hochement de tête solennel. "Vous pouvait faire confiance à ceux de la surface."

"Feh," Ban renifla. Et bien considérant de la façon que lui, Ginji, Chibi et Nastumi avaient été traité dans ces niveaux avant(même si aucun ne connaissaient l'existence d'étages inférieurs.) et bien peut être…

Alors que les trois adultes et le bébé s'éloignaient, le pédiatre les regardait. Soudainement, la femme bouclée à lunettes sortie de derrière lui et murmura,"Rapport des obligations, espion des niveaux supérieurs!"

Le docteur se retourna avec un soupir. "Aw, laisse tomber Ishii-san, je n'avait pas le cœur. Le bébé était trop mignon."

- - -

"Rappelle moi de ne jamais revenir dans ce maudit hôpital," grommela Ban. Ginji acquiesça fermement et empêchait un remuant Chibi de rejeter ses médicaments que Natsumi essayait de lui faire prendre. Kazuki était aussi au Honky Tonk , il buvait sont thé pensivement alors qu'il digérait se que lui avait appris Ban.

"Je connaît cet hôpital," dit Paul de manière désinvolte "C'est étrange, mais c'est vrai qu'il est divisé en deux parties surface et sous la terre. Le sous sol et plus pour…diverses affaires."

"Diverses mon cul," renifla Ban de mauvaise humeur.

Natsumi fixa Ban. "Ban-san, le bébé!"

"Che."

"Au fait, je pense que le docteur qui c'est occupé de Chibi et un espion du sous sol," dit platement Kazuki.

"QUOI?!" Ban, Nastumi et Ginji se figèrent.

"Oh, Dr.Ohbu le pédiatre? Ouais je le connaît. Il est un espion, oui mais il ne fait jamais de mal aux patients. Les médicaments ne sont pas dangereux." Commenta Paul. Kazuki acquiesça.

Ban les dévisagea. "Comment vous deux _savez _ces choses?"

Paul souri presque. "J'ai mes sources." Kazuki acquiesça à nouveau toujours d'accord.

Les autre eurent une goutte de sueur. _Flippant._

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, et ils se tournèrent tous pour voir une Hevn bondissante, réjouie et plantureuse comme toujours et une Himiko fatiguée mais à l'ai heureux.

"Salut, on est rentrées!" lança joyeusement Hevn.

Ban sauta immédiatement sur elles. "_Mais ou étiez vous vous deux?_"

Himiko les regarda. "Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux?"

L'accueil de Ginji était quand même plus chaleureux.

"Hevn-san! Tu est rentrée!" cria il, en agitant ses éventails les ouvrant devant Hevn, puis au bébé observateur assis sur la table. "Maintenant on pourra donner du lait à Chibi plus régulièrement!"

Silence, puis le vraiment douloureux son d'un poing de 200kg et un talon aiguille s'enfon dans un petit corps l'envolant valsé contre le mur.

Himiko retira son casque. "J'ai peur de demander ce qui sait passé pendant qu'on était partie. Est-ce que neuf mois sont passé?" demanda elle à Natsumi ne blaguant qu'à moitié.

Natsumi soupira. "Himiko-san, voici Chibi."

Le bébé cligna des yeux, souri, et lui fit coucou.

__

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 7 : Histoire d'horreur.

C'était une sombre et froide nuit orageuse.

Et…ce n'était pas de la faute de Ginji.

C'était normal. Un orage naturel, causé par des basses pressions passant sur Shinjuku.

Mais dans les ténèbres de la Subaru…quelque chose inspirait…cela sélectionnait plusieurs objets cylindrique, et commença à les assemblés pour…

- - -

Rrrring. Rrrring.

Ensommeillé, Ginji répondit au téléphone, "Allo?"

"Ou puis je trouver les Get Backers?" dit une voix masculine dans un japonais marginalement bon.

"C'est nous!" dit Ginji tout content. "En quoi pouvons nous vous aider?"

"Voyez vous, j'ai perdu mon portfolio…"

Ginji faisait les arrangements avec le nouveau client (lieu de rencontre, prix, objet à retrouvé, etc.) quant il entendu l'acide remarque à moitié endormie de Ban, "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

"Excusé moi une minute… De quoi Ban-chan?" Ginji se retourna et vit le visage coloré de son partenaire.

…Coloré?

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé"

"Allo?" demanda le client.

Simultanément, Ban et Ginji regardèrent dans le rétroviseur.

"Chibi!" s'exclama Ban.

"Euh…" Ginji et une goutte de sueur.

Leurs visages étaient couverts aux marqueurs comme si ils avaient entendu le chanson de Rondoudou. Bleu, rouge, jaune, rose, vert et violet décorait leur traits, en d'aléatoires tourbillons, pattes de mouches et taches. Ban ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel passé au mixeur, pendant que Ginji semblait avoir eu droit à la varicelle autant qu'à l'Hépatite.

Depuis le siège arrière, Chibi se retourna et ouvrit un œil. "Huh?" demanda il innocemment, les marqueurs des Get Backers étaient répandus autours de lui. De son point de vue, ils avaient servi une bonne cause. En fait, il avait aussi fait quelques arrangements cosmétiques sur lui-même, aussi. Disons juste que ses bras étaient de la même couleur que son short et que ses yeux. Et son visage était pire que celui de Ginji.

"Amano-san? Que se passe t-il ?" demanda le client ,dont le nom était apparemment Memer.

"Rien, rien," se hâta de dire Ginji alors que Ban surveillait Chibi en ramassant savon et serviette. "Nous avions quelques…problèmes. On vous rencontrera dans une heure à peut près, merci pour tout!"

"Je savais que je n'aurait pas dû te laisser tout seul!" lança furieusement Ban à Chibi alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

"Ban-chan, ce n'est pas réellement sa faute!" protesta Ginji tout en frottant infructueusement l'encre sur son visage.

"Je jure que je vais le lui rendre, un de ces jours!" grommelait Ban alors que la voiture était en route pour l'Honky Tonk.

- - -

"Vous pouvez demander votre maquilleur personnel."

"Peut être qu'on peut le faire travaillé pour toi. Tu pourra sûrement l'utilisé," claqua Ban.

"Humph." Paul regardait Ginji qui continuait à frotté son visage maintenant très rouge. Cela semblait déjà douloureux.

"Donne moi ça s'est mon tour" Ban essaya du lui prendre la serviette.

"Attend! J'ai pas encore fini!"

Chibi ria de leur chamaillerie, ignorant les cries et les petites explosions d'électricité. Il était aussi sadique que toujours.

Il entendirent une moto freiné à l'extérieur, et quelques secondes plus tard Himiko entra. Au début elle n'allait pas les saluer, mais elle s'arrêta en route et les fixa. "Que vous est il arriver?"

"C'est la troisièmes fois…" commença Gini lamentablement.

"Il y a eu une invasion. T'a pas entendue?" coupa Ban sarcastique.

"Mince, pas besoin de me mordre." Himiko eu une goutte de sueur lorsque tout les hommes la fixait. "Pervers. Pas comme ça."

Chibi-Ginji désigna Ban en reculant de quelques centimètres. "Il est le seul pervers ici." Il esquiva le coup de Ban.

"Pervers? " intervint Chibi.

"NON, CHIBI!" crièrent plusieurs voix.

"Vous êtes vraiment de mauvais exemples," Himiko renifla, et pris place au comptoir.

"J'aimerait te voir prendre mieux soin de lui," lança Ban, il gagna finalement possession de la serviette et commença à frotter son visage.

"Je pari que je peut," dit la fille sur un ton de défi.

"Ban-chan, on va être en retard et Natsumi-chan n'est pas encore arrivée…" dit Ginji après avoir jeter un œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Soudainement, il eurent une des ces 'pensées connectées', et es deux regardèrent Himiko.

Deux mots passèrent à travers ses pensées. _Oh. Merde._

Il n'a jamais su se qui l'avait frappé. Tout a la fois, Chibi était sur ses genoux, avec toujours une ressemblant à un gamin coloré, et la porte vacillait, avec le faible voix de Ginji "Merci, Himiko-chaaaaaaaan!" faisant écho dans le café.

Paul regarda la porte alors qu'elle se refermait, puis Lady Poison, bébé dans les mains. Il secoua la tête. "Ah, déjà vu."

- - -

"'Imiko! Regarde, 'Imiko, chat!"

"Oui, Chibi, c'est un chat." Depuis qu'ils était arrivé dans son immeuble après un rapide petit déjeuné à l'Honky Tonk, Chibi lui avait fait remarqué ses lumières, l'exista de la porte, le fait que la couleur des mur et bleu. si elle ne connaissait pas mieux, elle croirait que le petit était juste de se rendre intéressant…peut être que Ban détient sur lui.

Elle souri légèrement quant le bébé se déroba alors que l'animal s'avançait curieusement vers lui. "C'est bon, il ne va pas te faire de mal…"

Chibi dégluti, puis laissa échappé une petite plainte lorsque le chat se frotta contre son ventre. "Uuuuh!" il couru de l'autre côté d'Himiko, et s'accrocha fermement à sa main et à sa jambe.

Le jeune fille de seize ans soupira et le porta avant que le chat ne puise de nouveau faire son inspection. "Quel bébé," dit elle à contre cœur. Elle secoua la tête devant son visage toujours multicolore. "Tu a besoin de prendre un bain. File, greffier."

"'Imiko emprunte les clés," dit il, ses petite mains partirent à la recherche alors que Himiko le tenait d'un bras et commença à déverrouillée sa porte.

"Attend, Chibi…tient ça." Elle donna ses clé à Chibi sans prêter attention puis tourna la poignée, les conduisant tout les deux dans l'appartement.

- - -

"Tch, il est en retard," dit Ban, en regardant le cadran de l'horloge de la voiture. Il regarda autour du petit parc, essayant de repérer n'importe quoi qui viendrait dans leur direction. Rien du tout. Malheureusement il aperçus quelque chose qui se dirigeait **vraiment** vers eux. "Oh, merde, un banc d'animé otakus en cosplay viennent par la…ne fait pas attention à eu Ginji."

Ban faisait référence aux trois hommes habillé dans d'étranges costumes. Un était habiller comme si il était Terry Bogart, un autre avait un seau avec des tous pur les yeux sur la tête, et le dernier portait une combinaison de ninja bleu et jaune et avait une étrange créature ressemblant à un singe perché sur l'épaule.

"Kawaii singe!"

Le poing de Ban rencontra l'arrière de la tête e Ginji avec un bruyant _whap. _"Chut! Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire attention!"

"Ano…excusez moi."

"Euh?" Ban se retourna pour se retrouvé face à face avec le ninja cosplayeur.

"Vous deux êtres Get Backers? On pouvait dire par son accent…et sa grammaire…qu'il était étranger.

Silence.

"Euh… Ban-chan? Je pense que ce cosplayeur et notre client," murmura Ginji de derrière Ban.

Ban fut ramené à la réalité. "Ah, oui. Oui c'est nous." Dit il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le ninja se tourna vers ses amis et leur parla dans une quelconque langue étrangère. Immédiatement après, ses compagnons partirent on ne sait ou. Il retourna aux récupérateurs." Merci d'aidé à trouver portfolio."

"On ne la pas encore trouver," lui rappela Ban

"pouvez vous nous donner plus de détails ou de description sur l'apparence du portfolio? Ce qu'il contient?" ajouta Ginji.

"Dessins, brouillons, ce genre de chose…" Répondit Memer extatique

Après quelques minutes d'échange d'information, il commencèrent à terminer leur conversation.

"On vous contactera sur votre portable quant on l'aura trouvé," dit Ginji alors que lui et Ban entraient dans la coccinelle.

Memer tapa à la fenêtre, juste au démarage du moteur. " Je peut venir?" demanda il joyeusement.

"Euh?!"

- - -

Himiko fouillait son placard à la recherche de serviette pour Chibi. Elle remercia sa chance que les vêtements qu'il portait était propres…par chance, elle n'aurait pas été capable de trouvé des vêtements pour lui. Par chance…signifiait, si il ne souillait pas son short.

Elle sorti une douce serviette rayé rose et jaune-_ d'où est-ce que je sort ça?_- et se retourna. "Allez, Chibi allons te donner un…" elle s'arrêta, réalisant que le bébé n'était plus sur son lit. Elle grogna. "Chibi!"

Depuis sa salle de bain, elle entendit la chasse d'eau des toilettes. Puis le bébé sorti soudainement, le visage inquiet ,en disant, "'Imiko! 'Imiko! Clés tombé, toilettes!"

"Quoi?!"

Il lui pris plus de cinq minutes pour repêcher les clés de son appartement du conduit des toilettes, grommelant tout du long. "Comment Ban et Ginji peuvent s'occupé de toi? Entre to et ses deux là, je suis surprise que leur voiture n'est pas encore flambé, ou pire…" elle sécha les clés avec un mouchoir et attrapa la bouteille d'alcool de l'armoire à pharmacie pour les trempé dedans. Puis elle les sécha à nouveau. "Tu a de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas aller si loin, se stupide gérant me les aurait fait payer…"

Elle se retourna pour trouver Chibi qui la tapotait en disant d'une petite voix, " Pardon, 'Imiko."

Elle soupira et se mit à genoux, en mettant les clés en sécurité dans sa poche. "Ooh, c'est bon…au moins on a pu les sortir." Elle lui pinça la joue. "Tu fait les yeux de chiot mieux que Ginji." Le bébé couina alors qu'elle le soulevait d'un bras en le chatouillant tout le chemin jusqu'à le salle de bain. "C'est l'heure de ton bain, Chibi." Les ricanement du bébé lui arrachèrent un sourire en coin. "C'est marques pourraient devenir permanentes."

- - -

La salle de bain d'Himiko était petite, dans le style western, simple et vraiment propre. Elle plaça Chibi sous la douche, s'assurant que ses vêtements soient hors de la pièce en cas d'accidents, et tenta de le plonger dans l'eau tout en le frottant. Le bébé couina de protestation,et elle lui fit chut sévèrement. " Tu ne veut pas ressemblé à un arc-en-ciel pour toujours , non?" Demanda elle. Puis elle attrapa la paume de douche, et le mouilla de nouveau. Il inspira et rigola, il était accroupi et répandait de l'eau partout. "Eh!" Himiko souri. Elle le regarda puis soupira. "Tu à toujours de légères marques sur toi…qu'est-ce que tu a utilisé, des marqueurs indélébiles?"

"Eh, arrête,'Imiko!" Chibi essayait d'échapper au gant de toilette.

"Tu déteste les bains au moins autant que Ban nous avait habitués." Elle souri. "Tu savait ça, Chibi? Le grand Mido Ban, les première semaine ou il est resté avec nous, il se baignait au moins deux fois pars semaine au plus. Il disait que c'est comme ça qu'il le faisait avant en europe. Ça nous a pris longtemps à aniki et moi de le convaincre que le climat relativement plus chaud du Japon signifiait plus d'odeurs corporelles." Elle fit un sourire machiavélique. "Rappelle moi de le faire chanter avec celle là une…CHIBI!"

Chibi ricana devant Himiko maintenant trempée, douche dans la main. "Wheeee!" dit il en arrosant les murs, Himiko, le plafond, Himiko, le sol. a-t-on oublié de mentionner Himiko?

"Chi-bi donne moi ça! Eh!" il luttèrent avec, se trempant l'un l'autre en même temps. À la fin, Himiko retrouva possession de la douche, grondant d'amusement alors qu'elle finissait de le frotter et le rinçait. Il tapa dans ses main en disant, "Boom! Boom! MORT!"

"Paul a raison. Tu est violent." Elle soupira et se releva, dégoulinante. "Génial, maintenant je vais devoir me changer. comment aniki a t-il survécu avec moi?" elle inspecta sa salle de bain inondée, et tourna un œil sévère sur le joyeux, et enfin propre petit de deux ans.

"Toi, mon petit tortionnaire, va m'aider à nettoyer."

- - -

"Je suis sûr que je l'ai laissé ici…quelque part," dit Memer.

Ban jeta un œil autour des nombreuses tables en plastique bleu et les chaises blanches de la buvette de centre commercial local.

"Ou exactement?" sorti la réponse de mauvaise humeur de Ban.

Le ninja se tourna vers son fidèle acolyte. "Memer II, ou a on manger déjà?"

Le singe se redressa, se gratta la tête, regarda de tout les côté, puis se sauva, sautant sur la tête de Ginji en chemin. Pour la première fois, les Get Backers remarquèrent sa petitesse, ses énormes yeux et oreilles,et il était difficile de définir la couleur de sa fourrure.

"Oh!" dit Chibi-Ginji, se frottent sa tête.

Ban lui donna un coup de pied juste après. "Suis le singe crétin! Il va trop vite!"

Chibi-Ginji sauta par-dessus les table à la poursuite du singe, faisant tomber nourriture et boissons des tables sur les genoux des gens ça et la. "Excuser moi!" cria il par dessus son épaule.

"Memer et Ban le suivait. Ils trouvèrent le singe sautillant sur place alors que Chibi-Ginji fixait la poupée d'un petit enfant, qui restait en plein milieux d'une table.

"Qui a-t-il?" demanda Memer.

Ginji désigna la note que la poupée semblait tenir écrit avec de petites lettres enfantines invérsées. Il lit, _Salut. J'aime ton truc classeur, lors je l'ai emprunté, k?- Eriko_

Ginji ramassa la poupée et la pointa en l'air. "A qui appartient cette poupée?"

Ban pris le visage de Ginji en sandwich entre ses poing. "Baka!"

Un homme s'avança vers l'étrange trio et tapa Memer sur l'épaule. "je pense que cette poupée appartient à ma fille. Ça fait un moment qu'elle la cherche maintenant."

Ban bougea pour faire face à l'homme et hocha la tête, un sourire sur le visage. "Je vois, je vois. Et ou se trouve votre fille? Nous serons heureux de lui remettre en main propre."

- - -

"Asuza! Ou était tu?" demanda la fille nommée Eriko à la poupée.

Ginji se mit dans une position accroupi, ramenant sa taille au niveau de Eriko. "Eriko-chan, te souvient tu d'un classeur plein de dessins? Tu les a toujours?"

Eriko acquiesça, puis secoua la tête, incertaine. "Je me souvient mais je ne l'ait plus." Il désigna la parte de l'arrière salle du magasin de son père. "Je pense que c'est mémé qui les a. Elle ne veut pas me les rendre," dit elle.

Ban regarda à nouveau le propriétaire du magasin. "Peut on chercher à l'arrière?"

Quelque part dans le sombre et poussiéreuse remise, une vieille femme courbée suspendait une montagne de dessin, une lampe de poche dans sa main osseuse. "Hmm, ces dessins son assez bon pour être vendu sur E-bay."

"Je suis désolé mais nous croyons que ce n'est pas votre propriété"

La vieille femme se tourna pour trouver trois hommes qui la fixait. "Vous n'allez jamais les récupérer! JAMAIS! C'est à moi je vous le dit! A MOI!"

"Pas besoin de vous répéter " railla Ban. "On vous entend assez bien."

"Polly, attaque!" cria la vieille femme.

Un perroquet sorti de nulle part et attaqua la personne la plus proche de lui, qui se trouva être Memer. Malheureusement pour le perroquet, Memer II se jeta sur lui pour protéger son maître le singe plaqua l'oiseau et les deux tombèrent au sol. Les griffures de Polly et Memer II était les seuls bruits entendus. Après se qui sembla être une minute le perroquet émergea, victorieux une griffe perchée sur la fourrure de la poitrine du singe. L'animal restait là, toujours sans bouger.

"Non! Memer II" Memer apparu derrière son acolyte. "Ne meurt pas!" cria il. Puis…

__

Whap!

Memer frappa le perroquet avec le crayon bleu qu'il transportait, attaché dans son dos.

__

Je commençait à me demandé à quoi ça servait, pensèrent les Get Backers.

Le fils de la vieille femme entra juste à temps pour voir le pauvre animal mourir sous ses yeux. "Non, Polly! Elle était ma seule amie!" souffla il entre des sanglots. "vous allez me le payer!"

Ban fit descendre les lunettes sur son nez, prêt à utilisé son Jagan sur les deux ma vieille et son fils, pendant que Ginji commençait à émettre de l'électricité.

"AOI-ENPITSUKEN!" (trad: attaque crayon bleu!).

Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoivent, le propriétaire du magasin se trouvait attaqué par une rafale de tâches bleus et se retrouvait vite à plat sur le sol, les yeux en spiral et tout.

Memer rangea le crayon bleu et revint à son deuil.

La vielle femme frissonnait dans son coin, elle semblait avoir peur. "Prenez les! Ne me faite pas de mal!" elle ramassa le portfolio et le fit glisser jusqu'à Ban.

Le Get Backers à la tête d'oursin le ramassa et vérifia le contenu avant de le rendre à Memer.

Il n'accepta pas le portfolio immédiatement. Il ramassa le petit corps de Memer II et le serait contre lui.

Memer II se réveilla soudainement, émettant un bruit étrange.

"Memer II tu est vivant! Je croyait que tu était parti!" Memer pris le singe dans en étreinte mortelle. Si l'attaque du perroquet ne l'avait pas tuer, ça sa aurait pus.

Les trois( quatre si on inclus le singe) sortirent de la pièce et quittèrent le magasin, Ginji s'arrêta pour dire au revoir à Eriko.

Eriko pas très sûre de se qui c'était passé dans l'autre pièce, ne fit que les regarder, sourire, et leur faire un signe d'au revoir.

- - -

Chibi buvait tranquillement son biberon, fasciné par le livre que lui lisait Himiko. Il n'y avait rien à la télé qui soit de son age… elle ne voulait pas aggravée sa tendance à la violence, après tout… alors après un repas sans problème, alla emprunté une pile de livres pour enfants à ses voisins.

Elle soupira quant elle eu fini le quatrième. "Tu ne fait jamais la sieste, non?"

"Lire, s'il te plait." Il chercha un autre livre.

"Je crois que non…"

C'est alors que son portable se mit à sonner. "Attend, Chibi," dit elle en ouvrant son téléphone.

"Allo?" cria vivement Chibi en même temps qu'elle répondait. Elle grimaça.

"Kudo-san…! Attendez, j'ai bien entendu un enfant là?"

"Ce n'est rien, Yamada-san, je garde juste… l'enfant de mon ami." Elle tressailli. Imagina si Ban ou Ginji avait vraiment un enfant…

Bizarre.

Oh… c'est dommage. J'avais en tête de vous demander si vous vouliez bien transporter quelque chose…"

Himiko soupira "Est-ce important, monsieur?"

"J'ai peur que oui, Kudo-san. Mais se sera relativement rapide, le boulot ne vous prendra que environ quatre heures. Pas toute la journée comme d'habitude."

Himiko réfléchi pendant un temps. "D'accord, je trouverait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Chibi pendant ce temps."

"Bien, bien, Kudo-san! Je vous retrouve dans une demi heur, à l' habituel?"

"Oui monsieur. Ja. "

Alors qu'elle refermait le téléphone, elle regarda le bébé assis sur le canapé. "Désolé, Chibi, mais un de mes client a appelé,et j'ai un travail à faire."

"Ok," répondit Chibi, en peut incertain.

Himiko le regarda pensivement. "A qui pourrai je bien te confier?"

Chibi releva sa tête et la regarda aussi, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage e la transporteuse. Elle attrapa son téléphone et commença un numéro.

- - -

Alors que Ban et Ginji aidaient Memer et Memer II à retrouver leurs amis, Ban quelque part aperçu Himiko monté sur sa moto et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant au cheveux bruns avec elle.

"Eh, c'est Himiko-chan, non? Ne, Ban-chan comment ça ce fait qu'il y à une boite dans son side-car et pas Chibi? " se demanda Ginji à voix haute.

Ban freina près de la moto et abaissa la fenêtre. "Himiko."

La transporteuse sursauta. "Gah! Quoi?"

"Mais ou est le bébé?"

Ginji commença à penser pour lui-même _ça sonne mal._

Les yeux de Memer s'agrandirent. Il tapa Ginji sur l'épaule et désigna les deux autres et demanda dans un murmure trop fort, "Il sont marié?"

"QUOI!" cria Ban.

Himiko regarda Ban bizarrement. "De quoi parlez vous?" demanda elle , en se penchant pour voir Ginji et les autres passagers.

"Ban enleva sa tête de la fenêtre avec force. "Peut tu juste déjà répondre à la question!"

Ginji secoua la tête. "Non, ils ne le sont pas."

__

Et ça sa sonnait pire…

"Pouvez vous vous taire vous deux?!" dans les lointaines régions du cerveau de Ban, il pouvait s'entendre penser, _si il n'était pas un client, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est._

Himiko considéra sérieusement le fait que Ban devrait être admis dans un asile un de ces jours. Puis la question de Ban lui revint. "Ah. Chibi est entre de bonne mains. Tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour lui," dit elle, un sourire inhabituel sur son visage.

Et avec sa elle démarra.

Memer s'avança et donna un coup de coude à Ban.

Ban le regarda méchamment. "Quoi?!"

"Quoi? Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir gêné. Elle à de jolies fesses après tout."

Le main de Ban était déjà prête à étripé Memer quant Memer II lui sauta dessus et le mordit le nez.

"_Memer deux! Memer deux! Alis! Alis _" (Alis descend)

Ban essayait d'enlever le singe enragé de son visage. "Arrêtez de lui dire de m'attaquer!"

"Je ne fait pas!"

Ginji secoua la têt piteusement. "Les singes ne t'aiment vraiment pas, non Ban-chan?"

- - -

Après qu'ils est finalement réussis à enlevé le singe, été payé, et trouver les autres compagnon de Memer, ils dirent joyeusement au revoir à l'exubérant Memer et son animal( Ban soupira à lui-même, _maudit singe._), les Get Backers partirent faire quelques courses…lait, céréales, savon, quelques autre couches en tissu…etc.

Alors que lui et Ban se dirigeait vers la caisse, Ginji jeta un œil à la foule. Soudainement, il se figea, une expression de pure choc et peur se dessina sur son visage.

"B-b-ban…chan…"

"Quoi?" Ban se tourna, et suivi les yeux de Ginji, …puis se figea, aussi.

Un chapeau très familier très large et noir pouvait être vu sortir et rentre au dessus de la foule. Sortir, rentrer, sortir rentrer…mais il ne tenait pas au dessus d'un visage effrayant toujours calme , heureux de tuer. Il était perché sur la tignasse marron d'un bébé avec de joyeux yeux vert.

Qui, à son tour était perché sur les épaules de l'effrayant toujours placide et très heureux de tuer Akabane.

Chibi et son actuel baby-sitter disparurent vers les restaurants.

Ban et Ginji se regardèrent l'un l'autre, les yeux énormes d'incompréhension.

"Bordel de…"

"…merde."

"Monsieur? Sa fait 1 300 yen.".

Ils lançaient à peine un regard à la caissière alors qu'ils lui donnaient l'argent, attrapaient les sacs, et couraient au dernier endroit ou ils avaient vu Chibi. Ban, bien sûr, revint pour récupérer la monnaie.

Ils recherchèrent dans les étals de fast-food et aux tables, ils finirent par retrouver le chapeau noir, toujours sur la tête de Chibi, et coururent. Alors qu'ils se ra rochaient il virent le flash bleu des scalpels…

"Jackal!qu'est-ce que tu fait?!" Ban plaqua ses deux mains sur la table, les spaghettis volèrent à quelques à quelques centimètres de l'assiette.

Spaghettis?"

"Vraiment, Mido-kun, ce n'était pas nécessaire," dit calmement Akabane. "Tu a presque renversé notre nourriture." Il suri d'un air ravi lorsqu'il vit un frissonnant Chibi-Ginji se caché derrière les sacs en papiers. "Ginji-kun! Quelle agréable surprise."

"Salut Banchan! Salut Jinji!" les yeux de Chibi se mirent à briller lorsqu'il les vis,et il agita ses mains joyeusement. "Mange!"

"Banchan? Comme…c'est mignon." L'éclat dans les yeux d'Akabane pouvait seulement être comme sadiquement amusé.

"La ferme, Jackal," rugit Ban. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?"

" Lady Poison à été appelé pour un job," répondit le transporteur, tout en coupant les spaghettis. Chibi-Ginji dégluti à la vue des scalpels. "Elle ma demandé de prendre soin de lui." Il poussa l'assiette vers Chibi, ses scalpel disparurent. "Voila pour toi, Chibi-kun."

"Ayig'to!" dit joyeusement Chibi, attrapant sa fourchette pour ramasser les spaghettis. Il regarda Ban et Ginji. "Vous en voulez?"

Une veine se gonfla sur le front de Ban. "Himiko…" il pouvait presque la voire, ses mains poser en signe de défiance sur ses hanches, riant machiavéliquement devant lui.

"Mais, vraiment, Mido-kun, pourquoi aucun de vous ne m'a parler de Chibi plus tôt?" dit Akabane sur un ton de reproche. "Vous savez combien _j'aime _les bébés."

Chibi-Ginji couina quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse.

"Puisque vous êtes là, laisser moi vous invité à manger avec nous," dit Akabane. "c'est pour moi."

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix…après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Chibi dans les griffes de Akabane Kurôdo, non?

- - -

Ban et Ginji eurent aussi des spaghettis… beaucoup. Ginji s'assis à côté de Chibi, pour lui donner à manger, et pour rester aussi loin que possible d'Akabane. Ce qui laissa Ban avec pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté du docteur. Oh bien…

"Chibi-kun et moi nous nous sommes bien amusé aujourd'hui," dit Akabane. "Hein, Chibi-kun?"

"Yap," répondit l'enfant innocent. Des images du ouvres Chibi dans le griffes de Akabane traversèrent l'esprit de Ginji, et il dégluti.

"Combien de temps exactement est il resté avec toi?" demanda Ban entre ses dents serrées, en entourant les nouilles sur sa fourchette.

"Oh, Himiko-san mais appelé dans les environs de 2 heures pile," répondit le transporteur. Son sourire s'agrandit. "Vous savez, Chibi-kun a un remarquable sens de l'humour. Il aime quant il me voit sortir mes scalpels…comme ça!"

"GAH!" Ginji se retrouva en chibi, et même Ban recula, alors qu'Akabane reculait un petit peut est sortait ses scalpels bleu luisant d'entre ses doits.

Chibi rigola, disant "Bleu! bleu! A-banee, sca'pel bleu!"

Akabane garda les objets menacent, les rangeant lorsque Chibi essaya de les attraper."Oh, non, Chibi-kun, tu ne doit pas jouer avec ça. Ils sont trop coupants, tu pourrait blesser quelqu'un."

Ban fixa le Dr.Jackal totalement incrédule, de la même manière que Chibi-Ginji. _je ne vient **pas** entendre ça de **lui.**_

"Oh," Chibi hocha la tête. "Ok."

"Si tu ne veut pas qu'il y touche…**arrête de lui mettre sous la figure!**" claqua Ban.

- - -

Le matin suivant, Ban et Ginji se réveillèrent pour trouver Chibi encore en train de jouer avec les marqueurs.

"Oi! Toi! Lâche ça!" rugit Ban, tentant de les récupérer

Chibi garda ses mains ouvertes, puis les referma. Trois marqueurs bleu ou vert dans chaque mains d'une façon très familière…

"Regarde, Banchan, Jinji! Sca'pels!"

"CHIBI!"

__

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 8 : Corruption de l'esprit.

Ginji ne pouvait pas dormir.

La lumière du d'un lampadaire éclairait faiblement l'intérieur de la Subaru…il relava la tête et regarda les deux autres dans la voiture…Ban l'endormi et Chibi. Alors que son regard se posait sur le bébé tranquille, un sourire triste apparu sur son visage.

Il ne fut pas surprit quant Ban parla. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" son partenaire ouvrit un œil bleu percent et fixa Ginji.

Ginji ne dit rien pendant un temps. Puis, doucement. "Ban-chan, ça fait plus d'un mois depuis que Chibi a été déposé ici." Il changea de position et se tourne vers Ban. "Pourquoi ses parents ne le cherche pas?"

"Tu en déjà mare de lui?"

"Bien sûr que non Ban-chan," dit rapidement Ginji. "C'est juste que…"

"Il a besoin d'une vrai famille," fini calmement Ban. Ginji acquiesça, et il ne resta que le silence.

Ginji regarda les étoiles part le toit ouvrant. "Et si il était un orphelin?"

"Je ne pense pas," dit Ban en sortant une cigarette avant d l'allumé.

Juste à se moment, Chibi roula sur son ventre et releva la tête, il bailla. Il se rassit et dit ensommeillé, "Banchan? Jinji?

"Hey, p'tit monstre." Ban souri et ébouriffa les cheveux du bébé. "Pourquoi et tu réveillé?"

De grand yeux les regardèrent avec interrogation. "Huh?"

Ginji ricana. "Retourne dormir, Chibi."

Ban regarda le visage plutôt triste de son meilleur ami, souleva Chibi, et le posa sur les genoux de Ginji. "Fait câlin à Ginji. Il est triste."

"Ban-chan!" Ginji ria alors que le bébé obéissait, câlinant Ginji autour de son cou avec un petit sourire. Le Get Backers blond ne remis pas le bébé sur le siège arrière, en fait, il laissa Chibi s'enroulé contre lui et retourné dormir. La voiture était calme à nouveau. Mais les deux hommes étaient toujours éveillés.

"Ban-chan, et si il _est _un orphelin?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Et bien…" Ginji regarda Chibi confortablement installé contre lui. "Que pourra on faire avec lui? Le donner à un orphelinat?"

Il y eu un silence à nouveau, puis…"Nous sommes les Get Backers." Dit paresseusement Ban." On peut tout faire. Même élever des enfants." Il retira sa cigarette, la jeta par la fenêtre, et se retourna, il gesticula jusqu'à une position confortable. "Maintenant va dormir."

Un sourire apparu finalement sur le visage de Ginji, il se rallongea, ferma les yeux, et se laissa partir.

- - -.

"Ban-chan, quant va on allez au Mugenjô?"

"Bientôt, bientôt, " répondit Ban irrité. "On va attendre Natsumi, comme ça on pourra lui laisser le monstre."

"Hey," dit Chibi, les regardant de la ou il mangeait son petit déjeuné. Il était peut être seulement âgé de deux ans, mais il y avait des choses qu'il comprenaient. En vérité…beaucoup de choses. C'est juste qu'il ne le disait pas.

"Honte à vous, tout mettre sur la fille…" commença Paul de mauvaise humeur.

"Ohayo!" lança une voix joyeuse, et Natsumi entra avec son habituelle exubérance féminine, un sac sur les épaules.

"Salut, Natsuli-chan!" dit Ginji en agitant sa main.

Chibi fit comme toujours, rayonnant en agitant sa cuillère. "Nats'mi!"

Natsumi souri et pinça la joue de Chibi." Vous êtes tout là tôt aujourd'hui," fit elle remarqué. "Allez vous encore laisser Chibi?"

"Aa," Ban hocha le tête. "Ginji et moi devons aller rendre visite à Makubex au Mugenjô. On sera peut être de retour après mangé."

"C'est bon, Natsmi-chan?" Ginji colla ses paumes dans un légère attitude de demande. Des yeux de chiots se jetèrent sur la fille. "On ne veut pas te déranger, mais le Mugenjô n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant…"

Natsumi cacha son rougissement en se tournant vers le propriétaire du café qui…boudait derrière son comptoir. "Master?"

"Du moment qu'il ne fait rien de…" Paul fit une pause comme si il cherchait les bons mots. "destructif." Pourquoi est-ce que cela responsabilité à une litote?

"Arigato, Master!"

- - -

"Ohayo!" Hevn entra dans le Honky Tonk, inhabituellement sautillante…pour elle. On dirait que le femmes sont toutes d'humeur sautillante aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas habituellement si sautillante, elle est… bien, vous savez déjà renseignée sur la plantureuse médiatrice blonde. Ça n'aidait pas qu'elle était habillé comme toujours. Quelque chose de petit, de plongeant, et quelques tailles en dessous. Pour plus de détail, c'était d'un rose chand. Vraiment, vraiment brillant, et aveuglant rose.

"Pour l'amour de dieu, les femmes, porte quelque chose de plus décent. Tu corrompt l'esprit du petit," dit Paul irrité. Mince, il était vraiment heureux aujourd'hui

"Salut, Hevn-san!" Natsumi eu une goutte de sueur alors qu'elle s'assurait discrètement que le bébé ne faisait pas face à Hevn.

"Salut, Natsumi-chan!" répondit la femme la plus âgé, en ignorant le commentaire de Paul. Elle prit place au bar, en croisant les jambes. Comme si ajouter un peut de modestie annulait l'énorme distraction. "Est-ce que Ban-kun et Gin-chan son déjà passé?"

"L'enfant et là. à quoi tu pense?"

Hevn haussa un sourcil au propriétaire du café mécontent. "Vraiment, Paul, je crois que le travail est entrain de te monté à la tête. Tu devrait songer à te retirer."

Natsumi cacha un petit rire derrière sa main, Et Paul regarda au hasard les deux femmes. Toute la gente féminine était elle contre lui?

Puis, il remarqua que Chibi avait levé la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant…et il la fixait. Avec des yeux vraiment ronds. Un mauvais, mauvais pressentiment passa dans Paul. La dernière fois que Chibi avait regardé si bizarrement un personne, il avait fâché l'autre personne considérablement (pensez 'Kazuki' et 'Jolie'). excepter que cette fois il y avait un peu plus de trauma dans son regard.

Hevn remarqua le bébé et lui fit un léger signe de la main. "Salut, Chibi," roucoula elle. Puis elle ouvrit les bras, s'avança vers le bébé, qui était assis plus loin sur le comptoir. "Vien, assis toi sur mes genoux." Hevn aimait apparemment les bébés.

Chibi la montra du doigt et dit d'une petite voix, "Trop gros. ça rentre pas."

On dirait que le commentaire de quelqu'un venait de se frayer un chemin.

Hevn rougi directement et croisa les bras sur son ample poitrine. "Chibi!"

"Chibi! Méchant! " Natsumi le gronda, scandalisé. Paul essayait de caché son rire. Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard mauvais et retournèrent leur attention sur le bébé. "Ou a tu trouvé ça? " demanda Natsumi au bébé qui semblait perdu.

"Banchan?" dit le bébé, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Des flammes germèrent derrière Hevn. "Mido Ban!"

Paul se mit à rire fortement.

- - -

"Giiiiiiji-han! Miiidoo-han!"

Les Get Backers se défilèrent alors que Emishi faisait pratiquement un plat sur eux. "Pourquoiiiii vous avez pas emmener Chibi-han?"

Ban le repoussa, et Ginji soupira et fit une grimace. "Euh…Emishi? Tu est ivre?"

"être en était d'extrême ébriété et facilement l'une des meilleurs expériences de ma vie!" déclara Emishi, hochant la tête sérieusement tout en tombant en arrière, il faillit presque s'affalé sur ses fesses. On pouvait presque l'imaginé sur un podium discours dans la main. Le jury des deux le fixait, incapable de répondre.

"Haruki-sensei, arrête avant que tu ne te blesse," Jûbei apparu derrière eux, remontant l'homme ivre sur ses pieds.

"Sensei?" questionna Ginji

Emishi prit une pose dramatique. "Je suis maintenant le mentor de Jûbei-han dans l'art fin de la COMEDIE!" il donna un puissant hoquet et s'affaissa contre l'acuponcteur.

"Yo Joker, ou a tu trouver de l'alcool?" demanda Ban sarcastique, il pinça son nez de dégoût.

Emishi fit un haussement d'épaule déséquilibré. "Les rues du Mugenjô peuvent produirent de nombreuses superbes choses." Soudainement , il s'éloigna de Jûbei et se mit à genoux, faisant pratiquement sortir les cœur. "Comme la belle Mami, cette excise jeune fleur, avec les plus beau cheveux et la plus claire des peau…même un champ de fleur remplis avec des amoureux gambadant ne peut égalé sa beauté!"

Ban se frappa le front. "Il est foutu."

"Je l'est trouvé comme ça," expliqua Jûbei.

Emishi commença à avoir un rire maniaque, et Ginji soupira avant de passé un bras sous les épaules du Joker. "Jûbei, a tu en tête de ramener Emishi à la maison?Ou est Makubex?"

Le cracheur d'aiguilles haussa les épaules. "Je pensait l'emmener là bas."

"Bien. Pouvons nous bouger?" dit Ban agacé.

- - -

Nastumi et Paul avait décidé d'épargné à Chibi l'humiliation d'être écrasé par le buste d'Hevn, alors il on juste laissé l'enfant devant elle et l'on autorisé à le nourrir…ou manger avec lui, au moins. Il y a seulement peut de chose que l'on peut refuser à une femme, après tout. Étonnement, Hevn était presque aussi bonne que Himiko pour s'occuper des enfant.

Presque…

Elle avait commandé un salade légère, et donnait de son plein gré les crackers lorsque Chibi le lui demandait. A cet instant, il était entrain de rongé le premier cracker, il ressemblait à un petit lapin.

Hevn ricana et lui pinça la joue. "Tu est vraiment mignon."

Chibi avala les derniers morceaux, et tendit sa main. "Encore, s'il te plait?"

"D'accord," Hevn acquiesça. Elle étala de la mayonnaise et de la salade sur une moitié du cracker. "Voyons voir si tu aime ça."

Ce qui est bon pour un adulte…ne l'est pas forcement pour un bébé.

Chibi mangea d'abord la partie intouchée du cracker, alors quant arriva le moment de mordre dans la partie avec la mayonnaise et de la salade, il avait la bouche pleine de cracker.

__

PTUH!

Une bouche pleine de cracker qui se retrouva rapidement dans le décolleté d'Hevn.

"Eek!"

"Yuck!" Chibi fit la grimace, il repoussa le cracker. Mais par malchance et coup du sort, il atterri sur le haut d'Hevn.

"Un point!" dit Paul à voix haute

"Master!"

"CHIBI!"

Hevn hurla encore plus et chercha des serviettes, elle reversa son eau dans la procédure. Natsumi attrapa Chibi, elle commença à le gronder, et Paul attrapa des serviettes, il se pencha sur le comptoir pour aider Hevn.

"Enlève ça! enlève ça! C'est **dégueulasse**!

Personne n'entendit sonner la clochette de la porte.

"Reste…sans bouger…femme!"

"Oh mince."

Tout le monde se figea, Paul tenait le bras étendu de Hevn, et avec l'autre main( celle avec la serviette) plongé dans le décolleté d'Hevn. L'autre main d'Hevn tirait sur ses vêtements, essayant d'abaisser sont col déjà trop bas pour faire sortir la mayonnaise.

Pour Akabane, ça paraissait vraiment, vraiment mal. Bien sûr, il ne montrait pas ses pensées.

"Akabane-san, que faite vous là?" demanda Hevn frustrée.

"je passait juste," dit calmement le transporteur. Il sourit et inclina son chapeau a Nastumi qui était rouge et la bouche ouverte, dont visiblement les pensées se trouvaient être les même que les siennes. "Je voulait juste voir si mon ami Chibi était là."

En entendant son nom Chibi, Chibi s'échappa des bras de Natsumi et courut de derrière le comptoir, en disant joyeusement "A'banee!"

Les mâchoires de Hevn, Paul et Natsumi se fracassèrent quant ils virent le bébé lancé ses bras autour des genoux de l'assassin heureux.

Akabane gloussa et tapota la tête du bébé qui lui serrait les jambes. "Bonjours Chibi-kun," dit il. Son regard se détourna de nouveau. "Je n'interrompt rien, non, Paul-san, Miss médiatrice?"

Avec un mouvement de recul horrifié, Paul et Hevn réalisèrent juste à quel point leur position semblait mauvaise. Ils se séparèrent, en criant "C'EST PAS CE QUE CA SEMBLAIT!!"

Natsumi couvrit son visage en feu avec ses mains alors qu'Akabane gloussait et que Chibi les fixaient.

- - -

Makubex souri à Ginji."Merci de venir me voir, Ginji-san."

Ginji hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait Sakura et Jûbei s'occupé de leur ami ivre. "lent, lent, lent ton bateau, douce lent dans la VAPEEUR! Joyeux, joyeusement, joyement,… regarde les joli arbres!" Insista Emishi, sans remarqué la difficulté qu'il donnait aux frères et secours.

"Arbres? Il y a de la verdure autour?" demanda Jûbei.

Sakura soupira désespérée, et son tissu s'étendit et s'enroula autour de la tête d'Emishi. Tirant le pauvre homme violement sur les genoux, elle le traîna plus loin. Des sons de protestations étouffés provenait de la boule rose.

Ginji eu une goutte de sueur. "Sakura est dure aujourd'hui…"

Makubex eu aussi une goutte de sueur." Euh…c'est la période du mois."

"Hey, p'tit génie," Ban se lança dans la conversation après avoir jeter sa cigarette. "Peut tu nous faire une faveur?"

L'enfant prodige le regarda curieusement. "Je crois que oui…c'est quoi?"

Ban se pencha vivement vers les ordinateurs. "Et génial à tu accès au contrôle des sites web européen?"

Pour réponse, Makubex commença à pianoté. Ban et Ginji se penchèrent sur l'en cet se demandèrent si ils auront la chance de trouver les parents de Chibi."

- - -

Akabane bus son café calmement, il donnait du lait à Chibi en même temps. Hevn était rentré pour se changer, Nastumi complétait un modèle de tétraèdre, pour un projet de maths, Et Paul était toujours étendu sur le côté le plus éloigné du comptoir. Si les autres ne le connaissait pas mieux, ils aurait dit qu'il était entrain de bouder.

"Ayig'to, A'banee!" dit Chibi alors qu'il acceptait le lait.

"De rien, Chibi-kun."

Le bébé se tourna ces Nastumi. "Nats'mi? C'est quoi?"

"Un projet."

"Peuvow, p'yojet, peuvow."

"Quoi?"

"Peuvow p'yodjet, Nats'mi, te plait? Oh et pas palle."

Le fille sentit une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. "Pardon, Chibi, je ne peut pas comprendre…"

Il demande si il peut voir votre projet. Et il a besoin d'une paille," dit Akabane d'un ton amusé.

Nastumi le fixa. "Vous pouvez le comprendre?" il donna une paille à Chibi, mais secoua la tête quant il chercha à atteindre son projet. "Non, Chibi ne touche pas."

"Bien sûr." Akabane souri. "C'est assez facile."

"D'habitude, il n'y à que Gin-chan qui peut. Il traduit pour nous quant le langage bébé Chibi devient trop difficile," remarqua Natsumi

Le sourire d'Akabane grandi, d'un façon qui quelque part fit regretter ses paroles à la serveuse. Ses mots suivant vinrent dans un doux ton presque joyeux. "Oh, c'est si bien de savoir que Ginji-kun et moi avons quelque chose en commun."

- - -

Ginji frissonna. Makubex éloigna son regard de l'écran pour regarder l'ancien Empereur de la foudre, tout comme Ban. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Ginji-san?"

Le plus vieux secoua la tête, et fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est rien Makubex."

Makubex haussa les épaules et retourna à son ordinateur.

__

Étrange…un frisson viens juste de me parcourir le dos, pensa Ginji.

- - -

Ban et Ginji étaient silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Leur recherche n'avais menée à rien…Makubex avait promis de les contacté immédiatement si il trouvait quoi que ce soit.

Chercher les parent de Chibi…si il avait des parents…avait un sombre effet sur eux.

Dès qu'ils eurent fait un pas dans l'Honky Tonk, une boule d'énergie se jeta sur eux en couinant, "Banchan! Jinji!" Ginji souri et prit le bébé dans ses bras, il le chatouilla. Chibi faillit presque tombé en essayant d'échappé à Ginji.

"Whoa, p'tit monstre, " Ban tapa le bébé affectivement sur la tête. "Tu ne veut pas te briser le crâne au sol, non?"

"Finalement vous êtes venus," lança une voix féminine. Ban cligna des yeux et fit face a de colériques yeux dorés. Hevn le regardait méchamment les bras croisés. "Je vous cherchait vous deux."

"Eh, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?" se plaignit l'homme, se hérissant automatiquement à l'intonation de sa voix.

La femme souffla et se tourna. "Rien."

"Pfiu, pas besoin de reporter tes SPM sur moi…" grogna Ban, il s'installa au bar. Natsumi lui fit signe de se taire.

"Tu t'est occupé de Chibi Hevn-san?" demanda innocemment Ginji, se plaçant sut le tabouret et laissant courir le bébé.

"Et bien, j'ai essayé," dit la médiatrice de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne voulait pas rappeler se qui c'était passé plus tôt.

"Essayé?"

Chibi montra de nouveau la poitrine d'Hevn. "Trop gros."

Ban ri sous cape alors que la femme lança un regard noir à l'innocent bébé. Ginji avait raison quant il disait que l'autre homme déteignait sur Chibi. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Hevn, " dit il de façon démoniaque. "je suis sûr que tu à été un vrai sein."

Hevn hurla en outrage.

__

CRASH.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers le son, tout insultes oubliée. Les cinq regardaient Paul, qui jurait et ramassait les assiettes qu'il avait accidentellement fait tombé. Ils auraient juré qu'il était out rouge…

"Master?" demanda Natsumi.

Ginji posa Chibi sur le comptoir. "Qui a-t-il? Il est arrivé quelque chose?"

"NON!" crièrent Paul et Hevn, en donnant une trouille bleu à tout le monde. Hevn laissa tomber se tête dans ses bras et gémi, et Paul eu un mouvement de recul, il s'enfui dans l'arrière salle. "IL NE C'EST RIEN…PASSE!" la porte claqua

Ban et Ginji laissèrent glisser une goutte de sueur et se tournèrent pour voir Hevn lancé des regard de la mort a Nastumi qui ricanait machiavéliquement.

"Natsumi-chan? Que c'est il passé?" Gini était vraiment perdu cette fois.

La vitesse mentale de Ban, eurent un déclic. Un sourire maléfique se traça sur son visage. "Pourquoi, ce vieux…AAAAAAGH!!"

Le maître du Jagan s'écroula sous la douleur excessive alors que Hevn lui avait donner un coup de genoux bien placé, et Natsumi chuchota à un Ginji pris de frissons violents. _Je te le dirait plus tard._

- - -

"Et pensé qu'il à été témoin de ça," gémi Ginji, déposant Chibi sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Natsumi grimpa après le bébé…les deux lui avait offert de la ramener chez elle. Hevn était sorti comme une tornade sans autres mots laissant Ban prit entre les sifflements de douleur et rire avec une joie démoniaque.

Paul était revenu de derrière la porte fermer, seulement pour donner son consentement quant Natsumi lui avait crié qu'elle avait fini de nettoyé et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Le serveuse cacha son sourire sous sa main. "Et bien, c'est assez amusant quant vous y penser."

"Mais c'est seulement un enfant," protesta Ginji, en glissant dans le siège passager.

Ban souriait toujours démoniquement alors qu'il démarrait le moteur, douleur oublié. "J'aurait jamais cru que le vieil homme soit encore dans le coup."

"Ban-chan!"

Ban gloussa et tourna un œil tranchant sur Chibi alors que la voiture commençait à bougé. "Et tu a eu une autre journée rempli d'amusement avec Akabane, hein?"

Ginji dégluti.

"Kurô-chan!" dit Chibi, en sautant sur son siège.

Les deux Get Backers se figèrent. "Kurô-chan?" demanda Ban. "C'est quoi?"

"Hum…" Nastumi joua avec ses index. "C'est comme ça que Akabane-san…à dit à Chibi de l'appeler, il y a peut."

La coccinelle manqua presque d'étripé une vieille femme qui traversait la rue.

__

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 9 : Pagaille.

La route était longue et tortueuse, bordée par de grands arbres caduques. Le ciel bleu méditerranéen était calme et rassurant, beau et apportait la voix . Mais le belle scène n'avait aucun effet sur les occupant d'un Echo qui faisait son petit chemin sur la route.

L'homme jeta un œil au yeux border de rouge de la femme qui conduisait. Elle était asiatique, petite et jolie, mais vraiment triste. Il détourna son regard conscient du respect de la vie privée de son collègue.

"Je suis désolé de te demander de m'emmener par des temps comme ça," commença l'homme.

La femme secoua la tête et tenta un sourire. "Non, ce n'est rien, Raoul." Elle laissa échapper un soupir douloureux. "Ça ne pose pas de problème. Toi et George êtes si proche…et tu sait déjà tout, de tout façon."

Raoul tressailli alors qu'une autre larme tombait de la joue de la femme pour aller se perdre dans son col. "Chiaki, George n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça…"

"Je sait." Avec un mouvement assuré, Chiaki passa sa main sur ses yeux et pris une respiration pour s'apaiser. "On y est."

Ils étaient t arrivé devant un grand bâtiment couleur pêche avec un air de clinique. La blancheur du lieu était brisé par le grand jardin vert derrière il y avait des personne assises, restaient, ou se promenaient.

L'Echo freina devant deux silhouette se tenant à l'entrée du bâtiment…un jeune homme dans une blouse de médecin, et un homme grand, robuste avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus. Ce dernier portait un costume de business, et il semblait plutôt…boudeur.

Chiaki ouvrit le porte et fit un pas. "George, chéri?" dit elle incertaine

L'homo souffla de dédain, croisa les bras, il avait une étrange ressemblance dans son attitude avec celle d'un enfant gâté qui boude. "Je ne suit **pas** fou!" cria il.

Raoul, qui était aussi sorti de la voiture, tressailli, sentant la pression dans ses tympans. Chiaki soupira et se tourna vers l'autre homme. "Docteur?"

L'homme hocha la tête en approbation. "C'est vrai, Mrs. Schwarz. Votre mari à passé notre mois de tests avec succès. Il et parfaitement saint." Il gesticula et ajouta dans un murmure. "Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître."

George souffla de nouveau, il attrapa le sac de voyage à côté de lui, et le balança sur le siège passager, et retourna a sa pose avec les bras croisés.

Chiaki fixa le docteur. "Ce n'était pas nécessaire," dit elle en essayant de garder son calme. "pourquoi et il si en colère?"

"Certains des tests étaient… un peut humiliant," dit le docteur en restant impassible.

Raoul renifla.

Chiaki se tourna pour le regarder, et il se tût. Rapidement. "dans la voiture," lança elle. "Et ne le taquine pas!"

Toujours en souriant Raoul obéi.

"Merci, docteur."

"Vous êtes libres de revenir si quelque chose d'autre arrivait."

Chiaki hocha la tête puis s'éloigna.

Son comportement joyeux disparu vite, et un lourd silence s'installa entre elle et son mari. Sur le siège arrière , Raoul priait silencieusement pour une petite explosion, au plus…

"Je suis toujours sûr que j'ai vu la cigogne," dit George défensivement.

"George…"

"Quoi? Blanc, loque pattes, avec des plumes et un bec! Maintenant si je dit que j'ai vu un prêtre qui fume comme un pompier et qui porte une crois qui et en fait un énorme rangement d'artillerie, sorti de nulle part et qui capture notre bébé, alors peut être tu peut justifié de m'envoyer ailleurs tout un mois pour endurer…des tests!" George se mit en colère en agitant ses bras qui dans un certain sens semblais d'une manière comique.

"Toi et ton obsession de Trigun," marmonna Raoul.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est voulu!" cria Chiaki.

"C' était ta mère, donc!" répondit George.

"Et Bien TES parents l'on voulus aussi!"

"Pourquoi tu les a laisser?"

"Je te crois, mais je n'avait pas le choix!"

"Comment peut tu me croire, si je crois l'incroyable?"

"Alors tu ne te crois même pas?" suggéra Raoul.

Le couple se tourna vers lui. "Reste en dehors de ça!"

Le silence qui suivit était extrêmement inconfortable et oppressant. Puis, George prit la parole sans regarder Chiaki. "Alors…vous l'avez trouver?"

Chiaki fondit en larmes, Appuya sur le frein, et s'affala sur le volant, la tête dans ses bras. "_Non!_"

Les hommes étaient perdu face à la détresse de la femme. Raoul tapa l'épaule de George. "Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant, et prendre un bus. Réconforte ta femme."

George le regarda méchamment. "Traître."

Raoul souri. "On se revoit au Japon. Vous partez une semaine après moi , je me trompe?"

"Sort de là." grogna son ami

Toujours en souriant, Raoul parti, il referma tranquillement la porte. Après un moment, George tapota Chiaki de façon rassurante dans le dos. "C'est bon…"

Elle continua de sangloter.

George fit la moue, puis soupira. "C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis désolé…"

C'est juste que il a di-disparu depuis si longtemps et il pe-peut être MORT et je ne ve-veut partir au J-japon sans notre bébé! Dit Chiaki, entre des larmes.

"C'est…ton pays natal?" tenta George.

"ET ALORS?!"

"Eh, ne pleure plus," dit George tendrement, bien que son inquiétude pour son fils soit clairement visible sur son visage. "On pourras en avoir d'autre une fois là bas, si jamais…"

Chiaki le regarda méchamment. "Si je ne t'aimais pas, tu aurait déjà mon poing dans la figure."

- - -

Ginji soupira et laissa ses mains ramper lentement, lentement vers le bébé sur la table, pendant que Ban ruminait, ne rampant jamais le contact avec les yeux de Chibi.

"Chibi…"

"Non." Le bébé fit la moue.

"Chibi…"

"Non." Le bébé têtu secoua sa tête violemment.

Le bébé tenait actuellement deux parts de pizza, une dans chaque mains. Au départ, les parts de pizza étaient dans les mains des Get Backers… jusqu'à ce que Chibi décide qu'il avait encore faim et qu'il en voulait plus.

Il aurait fait un _excellent _pickpocket.

Paul, Natsumi et Hevn sentirent glisser une goutte de sueur alors qu'un mini match de catch commençait sur une banquette particulière.

"CHIBI!! Rend ça!" Ban essaya de retiré la pizza de sa prise.

Ginji opta pour les cajoleries . Aller, Chibi, j'ai faim, et Ban-chan aussi!"

Chibi tira la langue et se précipita à l'autre bout de la table quant Ginji plongea sur lui. Malheureusement, Ban aussi choisi de se jeter sur lui à ce moment le résultat fut un puissant craquement qui fit tressaillir les trois observateur.

"C'est-ce que vous obtenez à trop le gâter," dit Paul, alors qu'il regardait les trois se chamaillé.

"Non, on le gâte pas!" cria Ban, alors que Chibi bondit sur son dos et pris la fuite.

"Si, on le gâte!" s'exclama Ginji, il attrapa le bébé et essaya de récupérer sa part.

"Ban-kun? Gâter quelqu'un? Je ne crois pas…" Hevn était là aussi, elle regardait calmement la souffrance des deux hommes.

"Il le fait!" insista Ginji. "Chibi! Ne mange pas ma part!"

"Entre Ban et Ginji, qui croirait tu? Demanda Paul à l'intermédiaire.

"…Je choisi Gin-chan plus que Ban-kun tous les jours."

"Ano, les garçons, vous battez pas, je vais vous en donner plus," dit Natsumi de la ou elle se tenait.

Paul secoua la tête devant la serveuse. "Ne les gâte pas, Natsumi."

Hevn tourna un œil pensif vers le propriétaire du café. "Ça encore, peut être est-ce de ta faute, Paul."

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu dit?"

"Tu est celui qui laisse Natsumi les nourrir."

Un veine se gonfla sur le front de Paul alors qu'il répétait, "Natsumi, ne les gâte pas…cette fois."

Juste à cet instant le portable des Get Backers sonna.

"Répond toi!" Ban lança le téléphone à Ginji. "Je vais essayé de récupérer nos pizza…eh, toi! Revient ici!" il courut après le petit qui essayait de trouver refuge derrière le comptoir.

"Ban-chan…! Laisse tomber." Ginji ouvrit le téléphone. "Allo?"

"C'est le numéro des Get Backers?" dit un homme, dans un japonais grammaticalement parfais…mais son accent était terrible.

__

Un autre étranger, notaGinji mentalement. "Oui monsieur! pouvons nous vous aidez?"

Ban, pendant ce temps, avait réussi à attrapé une moitié de sa part de pizza et l'avait rapidement mise dans sa bouche, pendant que Chibi se plaignait et le frappait répétitivement. Ban le fixa. "Qui t'a donner la permission de faire ça?"

"Banchan méchant!" Chibi croisa les bras, il écrabouilla le pizza, et le fixa de la même façon.

"Oi! Fait attention avec la nourriture!"

"Chibi, donne moi ça." Natsumi ramassa gentiment les morceaux dans la mains de l'enfant, les posa dans un assiette, en donna une parti à Ban, et une autre à Chibi, plus petite. "Mange ça, d'accord?je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse finir la part entière tout seul."

Chibi fit la moue. Comme si il leur accordaient une grande faveur, le bébé se résigna à manger la part que Natsumi lui avait donné. Les adultes soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Ban-chan, on à du boulot!" Ginji prit joyeusement sa part de l'assiette et la mangea, sans prêter attention à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

"Bonne paye?" Ban finit aussi sa part.

"Euh! C'est la cas…je l'espère…"

"Ginji, combien de fois devrai-je te le dire…"

"Et bien, on doit retrouvé le passeport de l'homme, son portefeuille, son agenda, des documents importants, les clé de son nouvel appartement et pour ses bagages…"

Ban le regarda incrédule. "Quoi?"

"Il a été dévalisé presque juste après être sorti de l'aéroport," expliqua Ginji.

Ban soupira exaspéré."C'est quoi tout ces idiots de touristes qui perde leurs affaires?"

"Il vous donne du travail," fit remarqué Paul narquois. "Et espérons le, assez de paye pour régler votre dette…"

Faite confiance à Paul pour introduire ce sujet à chaque occasion. Ban l'ignora et demanda. "Quel est le nom de cet homme?"

"Parrenti. Il arrive tout juste aujourd'hui, il veut que le boulot soit fait le plus tôt possible…"

"S'est italien ça, non?"Ban le regarda alors qu' Hevn se leva abruptement et parti en direction de la porte. Ginji tourna la tête. "Hevn-san? Ou va tu?"

"je vient juste de me souvenir, j'ai un rendez-vous important dans quelques minutes." La clochette tinta et la porte se retrouva fermé, et Paul renifla. "elle voulais juste se sauvé."

"Oh." Ginji et Ban regardèrent Chibi. "Mince, maintenant qui va bien pouvoir s'occuper de p'tit monstre?"

"Saluuuuuut!" la clochette résonna à nouveau et Emishi entra. "Comment ça va tout le monde? Chibi-han!" le Jokers fonça et attrapa le bébé dans un câlin d'ours. "Comment va tu? Tu ma tellement manqué!"

"Emishi!" le bébé semblait tout aussi content de le voir.

"Je crois qu'il peut le faire," murmura Ban à Ginji. Il se tourna vers le Joker. "Joker! Juste à temps!"

"A temps pour quoi?" Emishi regarda l'homme serpent, pas habitué d'entendre un ton si amical dans sa voix.

L'homme serpent et son partenaire, pourtant, faisaient déjà signe d'au revoir de derrière la porte. "Arigato gozaimasu, Emishi!" lança joyeusement Ginji, et ils étaient parti.

"ATTTEEEENDDD! J'avais un message important de Makubex..." Les appels du Joker ne furent pas entendus. Emishi laissa glisser une goutte de suer et regarda Chibi." On dirait qu'on est coincé tout les deux, ne, Chibi-han?"

Natsumi soupira. "Ça devient une habitude chez eux."

"Idiots," grommela Paul

- - -

Si Shido avait des sourcils il les aurait levé vraiment haut devant les deux voyous ce tenant dans le hall de chez Madoka. "Et pourquoi vous êtes la vous deux?"

"Je m'ennuyait Shido-kun!" dit joyeusement Emishi alors que le bébé à côté de lui faisait coucou à 'Shiduh!'

Shido pointa son pouce vers Chibi. " Et il est là, avec toi, pourquoi?"

"C'est bon, Shido-kun, je peut m'occuper de Chibi-han! On est AMIS!" le Joker hocha le tête au Beastmaster, qui prouvait irréfutablement qu'il était dupe.

"Ginji, je peut croire qu'il est assez stupide…mais Mido? Le laisser avec _toi?_"

"Aw, ça fat mal! Shido-kun ne crois pas en moi!" les larmes formèrent des rivières sur le visage de Emishi, et il secouait sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, en gémissant. "Toutes es années on était amis, Shido-kun, et c'est comme ça que…"

"Tait toi." Shido roula des yeux.

Emishi se moucha. Ok! Laissons le tomber, Chibi-han." il chercha la main du bébé…pour trouver qu'il n'était plus là. Il regarda autour. "Chibi-han?

Shido soupira désespéré. "Ta vu? Tu la déjà perdu!"

"Mais comment?" l'autre homme commença à paniquer. "Aie! Ginji-han et Mido-han vont me tuer…!"

"La porte et ouverte, peut être qu'il est sorti…ne reste pas là, idiot, aide moi à chercher! " Shido attrapa Emishi par le col et le traîna à l'extérieur, en réfléchissant ou exactement aurait pu aller le bébé.

- - -

Chibi regarda par la porte ouverte d'un garage adjoint à l'une des nombreuses ailles de la propriété de Madoka. Ses yeux devinrent énormes, il resta sans voix devant la vu de tant de voitures.

Pour ses petites pensées d'enfant de deux ans, c'était intimidant de voir autant d'objet de deux fois sa taille. Avec précautions, il entra dans le garage, en restant aussi loin que possible des véhicules.

__

CLANG! CRASH! BANG!

Le petit trébucha sur un désordre de chiffons balais, bidon d'huile, vieux vélos… vous savez, le genre de truc qu'on trouve dans un garage.

"C'était quoi ça?" s'exclama depuis la maison une voix que Chibi entendit. _Oh oh,_ pensa il.

Une porte du côté opposé s'ouvrit, et un serviteur regarda à l'intérieur. Chibi, fidèle au petit monstre qu'il est, ne pouvait pas être vu du point de vu de la personne.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il put, Chibi se releva et grimpa dans une voiture. L'alarme se déclancha et i paniqua avant d'aller vers une autre, provoquant une autre alarme.

Le serviteur cria. "FANTOMES!"

Chibi paniqué se faufila par la porte, courant dans la maison.

Au même moment, Shido et Emishi apparurent de derrière un coin et coururent vers le garage. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Le serviteur attrapa Shido part le veste. "Shido-san! Il y a un fantôme dans le garage! D'abord il à taper sur les trucs la bas, et il a enclenché le alarmes ici…"

Les deux hommes eurent une goutte de sueur alors que le serviteur balbutiait.

- - -

"Waouh. Grande maison, " dit doucement Chibi, comme si il le réalisait pour la première fois. En fait, c'était le cas. Il déambulait travers les nombreux couloirs, totalement perdu, même si il était trop prit par son aventure pour s'en rendre compte. Il regarda son reflet dans le sol marbré, fasciné et regarda le large chandelier. "Brillant."

Même si il ne le devait qu'a lui-même, il fini par entrée dans la plus grande cuisine qu'il est jamais vu de sa vie. La première chose qu'il vit fut le frigo, quelque chose qu'il se rappelais vaguent de l'Honky Tonk ou de n'importe ou d'où il venait avant que la cigogne ne le dépose. Il l'ouvrit, il conçu a à sortir de la nourriture. Il réussi a ouvrir un paquet de pain de mie et à prendre une tranche, il la mâchouilla joyeusement en continuant d'explorer la cuisine.

En farfouillant, il trouva une énorme porte c'était une porte amusante, parce qu'elle s'ouvrait par au dessus et avait une longue barre à la place d'une poignée. En ouvrant la porte, il regarda à l'intérieur. Pourquoi y avait il la toutes ses barre métaliques?

Eh, regarde des boutons. Chibi les atteignis sur la pointe des pieds et appuya sur les boutons au dessus de la porte. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'espace que laissait voir la porte, et il l'éteignit à nouveau, et allume, et éteint…

Un autre bouton fit rougir les tube au sol de l'éspace. Étrange. Il fini par s'ennuyé, Chibi laissa l'étrange porte ouverte et se dirigea vers une autre partie de la cuisine

- - -

Le serviteur qui avait demander à Shido et Emishi pour de l'aide se dirigeait dans la maison, indigné que les deux ne l'ait pas cru. Il connaissait les mauvais esprits, ils hantaient beaucoup dans on pays natal, et ils avait la capacité d'être partout à la fois…

Depuis la cuisine, il entendit des bruits suspects, comme des pots et des casseroles que l'on jetaient par terre. Puis, un puissant hurlement d'enfant.

La respiration se coupant, le serviteur courut vers la cuisine. _Encore le fantôme!!_

La porte de la cuisine n'était pas complètement fermé et une vague de chaleur le surprit, il toussa, l'homme se couvrit la figure avec sa manche, pour voire la porte du fromgi grande ouverte, la nourriture en désordre sur le sol, pot et cossette partout, et le four poussé au maximum, la porte laissé ouverte. Des torchons étendus sur le grill brûlait facilement.

Il hurla de nouveau. Mais ne remarqua pas la petite tête brune s'échappé par l'autre porte.

- - -

Shido regarda de la ou il était en train de bouger des caisses, essayant de voir si Chibi se cachait par la. "T'a entendu quelque chose?"

"C'est encore se serviteur en panique, peut être," dit Emishi, alors qu'il vérifiait un placard. "Ne fait pas attention, je crois qu'il est cinglé."

Shido le frappa sur la tête. "Crétin, Chibi ne peut pas être la, ses lien à craquer avec des outils!"

"Eh, on ne sait jamais, Shido-kun!" Emishi se frotta le tête. "c'est de Chibi que nous parlons!"

Shido soupira exaspéré. "Pourquoi est-ce que je doit toujours me retrouvé avec toi?" il se rappela soudainement quelque chose puis regarda sa montre. "Attend… Emishi, on doit le chercher plus tard. J'ai promis à Madoka d'aller récupérer Mozart chez le vétérinaire."

Un sourire en coin, le Joker lança un regard à son ami. "Shido-kun, quel mari dominé tu est."

"JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS ENCORE MARRIE A ELLE!"

Emishi souri. "Encore?"

- - -

Chibi souffla alors qu'il courait à travers le hall. Il ne fera plus jamais confiance au cuisines. Ce sont des endroits _dangereux._

Il s'était retrouvé dans des parties plus simples de la maison, quelques endroit avec le planché vide et d'autres avec des tapis. Alors qu'il déambulait, il mit considérablement les tapis en désordre, il donnait des coup de pied quant il se trouvaient sur son chemin, les envoyant plus loin. Quelque chose attira son regard, et l entra dans la bibliothèque.

Pour la centièmes fois aujourd'hui, il regarda autour la bouche grande ouverte. Celui qui possède cette maison devait être, vraiment, vraiment riche, pour avoir autant de chose. Regarder moi tout ses livres!

Il avait été suffisamment longtemps avec des gens qui aimait les livres pour savoir qu'ils étaient sacrés, et qu'il devait bien les traiter. Tout de même il, en sortit des étagère avec précautions et tourna les pages avec beaucoup d'attention.

Malheureusement les livres n'avaient pas beaucoup d'images, et il fini par s'en lasser, il les laissa étendus sur le sol.

Il remarqua soudainement qu'il était tout seul.

Il regarda autour, avec curiosité. "Emishi?" appela il

Pas de réponse.

Il se leva. "Banchan? Jinji?"

Silence

"Nats'mi? Master?" il réfléchi pendant une seconde, et il se rappela chez qui il était. "Shiduh?"

Personne ne vint le prendre, et sa lèvre inférieur commença à tremblé. Il se rassis, et laissa échappé un braillement effrayé et paniqué.

- - -

Ailleurs dans une autre aille, la tête de Madoka se releva. "Qu'est-ce c'est?" elle était inquiété des précédents bruits qui avaient atteint ses oreilles, quelque chose à propos de fantômes et de feu. Alors que personne n'était venu la trouvé, elle présuma que tout était sous contrôle. Pourtant ce son était relativement léger, quelque chose que les serviteurs ne pouvaient pas entendre. Son oreille extraordinaire le perçu parfaitement

Elle se leva, et se rendit dans le direction des pleures.

Elle avait vécu dans cette maison toute sa vie; alors elle connaissait chaque marches, tapis et meubles comme le dos de sa main. Elle fut alors très surprise de trouvé un tapis en dehors de sa position habituelle… elle le découvrit après avoir triché dessus.

"Que c'est il passé ici?" elle se remit droite. Elle se stoppa… les pleures provenaient de la bibliothèque.

Elle avança doucement jusqu'à la porte et entra dans la pièce, puis souffla lorsqu'elle tomba à cause des nombreux livres tombé au sol. Les pleures s'arrêtèrent, et elle releva la tête , la tournant dans la direction au elle avait entendu l'étrange sanglot pour la dernière fois. Après quelques reniflements, un ricanement humide, et puis une petite voix parla. "maladroit."

Madoka soupira. "Oh. C'est toi, Chibi."

- - -

Ban et Ginji laissèrent sortir de profondes respirations alors qu'ils roulaient en direction de l'Honky Tonk. "Une autre mission accompli," dit Ginji les bras derrière la tête. "Celle là était facile, pas vrai, Ban-chan?"

"Aa." Bans soupira et réajusta ses lunettes, il tourna à l'angle pour se garer à l'extérieur du café. " Sa n'avait même pas prit beaucoup de voltage, et il et tomber dans le Jagan facilement. Comme je l'imaginait."

"Eheh…bien sûr Ban-chan," Ginji souri en sortant de la voiture. Ils entrèrent dans le Honky Tonk, pour être accueillis chaleureusement par Natsumi."Bon retour!" et les aboiements familier d'un chien.

"Mozart!" Ginji mit un genoux à terre, il caressa fortement la têt de chien. Celui-ci lui sauta dessus et lui lécha la figure, et l'homme blond se mit à rire. Il regarda plus haut , espérant voir le propriétaire du chien…pour trouver qu'elle n'était pas ici. A la place…

"Shido? Emishi? Pourquoi Madoka n'est pas avec vous?"

Attend…il manque quelqu'un d'autre.

"Dresseur de singe! Joker…ou est le petit?" Ban se stoppa et fixa les deux.

Emishi tapa ses doigt l'un contre l'autre et souri honteuses aux Get Backers, il frissonnait légèrement. "Croirez vous que je l'ait perdu?"

"QUOI?!"

- - -

Deux heures…pendant deux heures les quatre on chercher partout, dans tout les endroit ou Emishi était allé en s'occupant de Chibi. Ils commençaient à paniquer, effrayé pour le bébé par dessus tout, seul dieu sait ou il est et avec qui dieu seul le sait…

"Yaaaah!" lança Ginji par réflexe alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le propriétaire souffla et retira vivement sa main. "Ginji-san, ce n'est que moi…"

"Euh?" en se tournant Ginji se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec honte. "Gomen ne, Kazu-chan…je t'ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"J'avais remarqué,"dit sèchement l'informateur.

"Kazuki?" Shido et Emishi firent leur apparition, les deux était visiblement crevé après leurs recherches.

"Tu n'a pas délivré le message, non?" demanda Kazuki à Emishi sur un ton sévère.

Immédiatement Emishi grogna et se retrouva moue sur le bitume."Ils n'écoutaient pas…"

"Tisseur? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?" Bans sortit d'un coin, et se tenait avec les mains dans les poches, il levait un sourcil arrogant devant le nouveau venu. "Tu t'est montré vraiment vite."

"Je suis venu avec Emishi vous délivré un message pour vous dire qu'on à des nouvelles…de Makubex," expliqua l'autre, montant un sourcil à son tour devant la flaque molle qu'était actuellement Emishi. "Apparemment il n' a pas eu le temps de vous le dire." L'homme fit une pause, et les autres le regardèrent devant son soudain silence, un sentiment de prévoyance grandissait dans leur esprit. L'homme évitait leurs yeux, puis soupira. "Makubex a trouvé les parents de Chibi."

Un silence abattu accueilli ses nouvelles. Ban et Ginji étaient figé, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre, leurs expressions étaient illisibles. Kaki s'éclairci la gorge et continua doucement, à contre cœur. "Ils sont en vie, et bien, et ils veulent vraiment retrouvé leur enfant. Makubex a leur nom et leur lieu de résidence…"

"Ah.Vraiment?" demanda Ban, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire. Shido leur regarda du coin de l'œil, mais ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux.

"Um…c'est bien, Kazu-chan," dit Ginji, pas très convaincu. Kazuki les regarda tout les deux. Il naissait les Get Backers depuis suffisamment longtemps, il savait qu'ils s'étaient attaché au bébé…et ils se demandait comment ils allaient prendre les nouvelles.

"C'est très bien," renifla Shido, tout en lançant des regards au duo, pour juger leur réaction. "Mais on doit d'abord retrouvé le petit." Il siffla pour appeler Mozart. Il avait envoyé le chien il y a un bon moment, pour qu'il trouve la piste de Chibi.

Kazuki le regarda surprit. "Trouver Chibi? Il n'est plus avec Madoka-san?"

Les quatre autres le regardèrent, sans comprendre, et il approfondi, "J'ai un fil tendu quelque part autour de ta maison, Shido, et je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu Madoka trouvé Chibi il y a un moment déjà, il jouait dans la bibliothèque."

Emishi lança un regard accusateur à Shido. "Je t'avais dit qu'il était dans la maison!"

"Tu n'a rien dit du tout," lança le Beastmaster.

- - -

"Jinji, Jinji, Jinji," chantait Chibi, il était joyeusement perché sur les genoux de Ginji alors qu'ils repartaient vers l'Honky Tonk en voiture.

Après être arrivé chez Madoka, il était vraiment exaspéré( et tous prêt à tuer Emishi) pour trouver le bébé qui jouait sagement à côté d'une Madoka assoupie, les deux attendaient visiblement leur arrivé. Après avoir expliqué à la fille ce qui était arrivé, ils firent leur au revoir et remerciements, et se mirent dans la voiture, prés à repartir vers le café. Kazuki était sur le siège arrière, puisque il voulais au mois un tasse de café.

"Cet idiot de Joker," grommela Ban alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du café, Chibi assis sur ses épaules. "Rappelle moi Ginji de ne plus jamais _rien_ lui confié la prochaine fois…"

"Ban-san, Gin-chan! Votre client est là, pour récupérer ses affaires…" les deux hommes virent Natsumi qui agitait la main, Paul , se tenait derrière le comptoir comme d'habitude, et un homme fatigué, qui semblait jeune, dans le milieu de la vingtaine. L'homme se tourna, ouvrit la bouche pour les accueillir… mais se figea soudainement.

"REIJI!!"

Ban et Ginji le fixèrent.

"Qui?"

__

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapitre 10 : Fin.

Gini et Ban regardèrent le bébé…puis Parentti…puis le bébé. "Reiji? " demanda Ginji surprit. "C'est t'on nom? Reiji?"

Le petit le regarda, puis pencha la tête dans se qui semblais être de façon pensive. Après un temps il ouvrit la bouche et dit, "Reiji."

Ban et Ginji eurent une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire si c'était une confirmation, ou si il répétait juste ce qu'avait dit Ginji.

"Je le connaît," insista Parentti. "C'est le fils de mon ami. Le fils de George et Chiaki."

Les informations que Raoul Parentti leur donnèrent correspondaient avec celle de Kazuki. Chibi était en fait Reiji Schwarz, fils de George et Chiaki Schwarz, qui actuellement vivaient en Italie. Et…

"Ils vont s'installer ici, au Japon, dans une semaine," dit Raoul avec excitation, sans remarqué l'air confus et fermé de Ban, Ginji, Paul, Kazuki et Natsumi. Chibi regardait l'étranger depuis les genoux de Ginji. "Pas ici à Shinjuku, même si il vont si arrêter. Ils vont à Noboeda, à Kyushu. Ils vont être si heureux que vous l'ayez trouvé! Et il est tellement en bonne santé!" Raoul souri au bébé, qui lui rendit un sourire incertain.

"Ban-san et Gin-chan s'occupe vraiment bien de lui," dit calmement Natsumi.

"Ban et Ginji…oui, les Get Backers." Raoul hocha la tête pour montrer sa gratitude alors que Ginji posait silencieusement la main sur la mallette contenant ses affaires, et son portefeuille. "Je vous doit beaucoup, messieurs. Chiaki et George aussi. Bien sûr je vais les contacter, mais il voudrons sûrement vous parlez aussi…. Devrai-je leur donner votre numéro? ou votre e-mail?"

Ginji hésita et regarda Ban. Celui-ci secoua la tête. "C'est nous qui appellerons, ou enverrons un e-mail," dit il, et Raoul acquiesça et écrit ce dont-ils avaient besoins sur un bout de papier. Puis l'homme poussa sur la table leur paiement pour la récupération - 25,000 yen.

"Get Backers, merci pour tout….je le laisse à vos soins, jusqu'à ce que Chiaki et George n'arrivent. Si…ça ne vous dérange pas?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit immédiatement Ginji, en souriant faiblement.

"Merci à vous," ajouta Ban.

Quant Raoul parti il ne restait que le silence dans le Honky Tonk. Les cinq adultes regardaient Chibi, et le bébé cligna des yeux et les regarda curieusement.

"Kyushu, c'est loin," dit Nastumi d'une petite voix. Ginji hocha la tête.

Avec un petit soupir, presque de regret, Ban ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Chibi." Tu sait quoi, p'tit monstre, " dit il doucement. "On a trouvé tes parents."

- - -

__

Sept jours.

Ils avaient appelé Makubex, pour lui demander si il pouvait envoyé la photo des parents de Chibi par mail. Le garçon c'était immédiatement exécuté, et maintenant Ban ouvrait l'e-mail à l'Honky Tonk avec l'ordinateur portable de Paul. Ginji avait suggérer qu'il vérifient juste si Raoul disait la vérité.

La photo se chargea rapidement…une photo de famille, plutôt récente. Le bébé au milieu était clairement Chibi.

Ginji désigna l'écran; d'abord la femme, puis l'homme."Eh, Chibi, qui sont ses deux là?"

Le bébé plissa les yeux, regarda l'écran- Ban et Ginji retenaient leur respiration- et soudain le bébé éclata en un cri de joie. "Maman! Papa!"

Ginji soupira et regarda Ban. L'autre homme hocha la tête, le visage vide d'expressions."Il n'y a pas de doutes."

Reiji regarda soudainement les deux autres avec de grand yeux verts. "Banchan? Jinji? Ou maman et papa?"

Ginji fit un petit câlin à Reiji et Ban tira l'ordinateur vers lui avant de commencé à rédiger un e-mail pour Mr et Mrs Schwarz . "Ils vont venir, Chibi- Reiji. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

- - -

__

Six jours

Ban et Ginji furent surprit quant Himiko s'arrêta au Honky Tonk, et encore plus quant ils apprirent que ce n'était pas pour le travail.

La fille remuait inhabituellement alors qu'elle se posait au bar. Ban leva le regard sur elle., et releva un sourcil. "Yo."

"Salut, Himiko-chan," Ginji lui souri. Natsumi, positionnée derrière la bar, lui dit bonjours elle aussi, et Paul grogna pour montrer qu'il suivait.

"Him'ko!" Reiji lui souri joyeusement. Le visage de celle-ci s'adouci.

"J'ai entendu," dit calmement Himiko, elle pinçait à moitié les joues de Reiji. "Alors, tu va retourner avec tes parents, hein?"

"Dans six jours," dit Ban grognon, un peu d'un air désolé. Ginji regarda le comptoir, laissant échapper un léger soupir triste. Reiji se demanda, une fois de plus, pourquoi tout les adultes autour de lui semblaient tristes, et il demanda, "Banchan? Jinji?" Ban secoua la tête et souri au bébé, qui ricana en réponse, et tapa Ban sur le bras. Il se précipita sur Ginji pour échapper à Ban. "P'tit monstre."

Un petit sourire se format sur les lèvres de Himiko. "Je vois." Puis elle fut de nouveau silencieuse, avant de dire, "Et bien…je crois que je peut y aller maintenant…c'est tout…"

Ban renifla."Pourquoi ne pas juste te taire et admettre à toi-même qu'il va te manquer, et que tu veut passer le plus de temps possible avec lui?"

"Ban-chan!"

"Ban-san!"

Les yeux d'Himiko brillèrent de colère…mais pas tant que ça. "Baka," dit elle en le frappant à la tête. Il laissa sortir une forte plainte et la fixa, il frottait le point douloureux alors que Ginji souriait et autorisait Himiko à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle souri à nouveau, et regardait Ginji et Natsumi joué avec Reiji. Il semblait qu'elle avait décider de rester un peut.

Seulement pour un temps. Rapidement, la transporteuse reçu l'appel d'un client lui demandant si elle avait le temps pour un job. Elle soupira et se releva, après un au revoir à tout le monde, elle fit a Reiji un câlin inattendu. Juste au moment de sortir, une pensée la bloqua. Elle se tourna. "Ban?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu ferait mieux dans parler à Jackal." Elle lui souri, et il la regardait. "Il pourrait ne pas être content, tu sait, si il ne pas dire au revoir à Reiji."

"File de là," grommela il. Elle souri et parti

- - -

"Ban-chan?"

"Umh?"

Ginji mit le bébé endormi sur le siège arrière. "Est-ce qu'on va aller le dire à Akabane-san?" il y avait une note de peur dans sa voix.

Ban était silencieux, il s'imaginait toute les choses créatives que Jackal pourrait leur faire quant il apprendra que son ami Chibi-kun ( ou Reiji-kun) est partit pour une autre ville sans dire au revoir, parce que les Get Backers avaient oublier de l'informer. L'homme au Jagan haussa les épaules. "Tu sait, je crois qu'il le faut."

- - -

__

Cinq

L'air de l'Honky Tonk semblait lourd et oppressif. Ils attendait un invité très spécial aujourd'hui.

"Ban-chan, on doit vraiment lui dire?" pleurnicha Ginji. Il commençait à suer nerveusement; travailler avec Akabane était une chose, l'invité _volontairement _pour quelque chose comme une réunion en était une autre. Reiji le regarda interrogativement, celui-ci secoua la tête et lui fit signe de continué à manger.

"C'était ça ou devoir lui répondre quant il demandera pourquoi son Ch-Reiji-kun na pas été capable de lui dire au revoir," lança Ban, en pion notant sur les touches de l'ordinateur portable. Mince, il détestait quant Himiko avait raison.

Ginji pali légèrement. "Donc il vaut mieux qu'on lui dise."

Bans soupira. "Tu devrait réfléchir plus souvent."

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une brise froide pénétra la pièce. "Je suis content que vous ayez fait le bon choix, Get Backers," dit Akabane dans son ton habituel alors qu'il entrait dans le café.

Les yeux de Ginji devirent aussi large que des assiettes, été il se recula lentement.

"Content que tu soit la, Jackal," dit Ban sarcastiquement.

Akabane souri. "Ah, Chibi-kun. Attende, je corrige, Reiji-kun. J'ai entendu que tu allait bientôt nous quitter?"

Venant d'Akabane sa faisait plutôt effrayant.

Reiji ne fit pas attention et attrapa les mains d'Akabane."Kurô-chan, prête sca'pels."

Ban tressailli. "C'est AKA-bane, pas KURO-chan!" lança il. _d'où sa viens ça d'abord? _attend…"Et pas d' scalpels!"

"Je ne te demande pas souvent de faveur Akabane, mais le petit est déjà assez violent sans ton influence," dit calmement Paul. Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Est-ce que quelque un venait juste de réprimander _Akabane?_

L'assassin ne fit que sourire. "Puisque ton café et l'un des meilleur du coin, je te doit bien ça." Il secoua la tête devant Reiji alors qu'il essayait une fois de plus d'atte ses mains. "Non, Reiji-kun, je suis désolé. Ton Ban-chan pourrait se fâcher."

Paul ne savait pas définir la forte inspiration de Ban comme si il avait peur ou plutôt parce qu'il essayait de garder son sans froid.

Akabane resta prés d'une heure au café, pour joué avec Reiji. Il ne remarquait pas les tremblement de la table sur laquelle ils étaient. Il parti en même temps que Natsumi arrivait, elle lui tint la porte en bon gentleman. Quant la serveuse entre dans l'Honky Tonk, elle remarqua le tremblement et regarda sous la table.

"Gin-chan? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?"

- - -

__

Quatre

Kazuki et Jûbei passèrent par là

"On ne sera pas en ville dans les quatre prochain jours, alors on passe maintenant pour dire au revoir à Reiji," dit Kazuki, alors qu'ils prenaient place au bar.

Ban leva un sourcil. "De quoi, encore les sources chaudes?"

Kazuki lui lança un regard de mort. "Non, nous avons trouvé une autre forme de guérison possible ou au moins une thérapie pour les yeux de Jûbei. " pendant ce temps Reiji était assis sur les genoux de Jûbei, et jouait encore une fois avec ses lunettes.

Ban hocha la tête. "Ah. Encore les sources chaudes."

"Mido…"

"Assure toi de bien mettre ta serviette JUSTE AU DESSUS de la taille, PAS au niveau de la poitrine. Des hommes pas aussi cool que moi pourraient essayer de prendre avantage de toi," railla Ban.

Ginji eu difficilement le temps de magnétiser les aiguilles de Jûbei et de les empêcher de toucher Ban. Son partenaire fut capable d'éviter les fils qui lui avait été lancé dessus. " Eh, Kazu-chan, Jûbei, il rigolait!"

"Oooh! Cool!" Reiji tira d'un coup sec sur les fils, rejetant Kazuki en arrière de quelques pas et le faisant se cracher sur un tabouret de bar. Là où ça fait mal.

Natsumi se couvrit la bouche compatissante devant la douleur de l'homme.

Ban souffla."Tu EST un homme! Je pensait que tu tirait sur Hevn et allait te faire des prothèses… "

Une chaussure volante percuta son crâne. Dans l'entrée se trouvait le sujet de conversation…ou, plutôt la porteuse du sujet de conversation."

"Je te hait, Ban," rugit Hevn.

Ban ouvrit un œil et la regarda. "Tu dit ça comme ça. Je pari que tu rêve de moi la nuit."

Natsumi cria et couvrit les oreilles de Reiji. "Ban-san!"

Ginji était rouge. "Ban-chan…"

Jûbei ouvrit la bouche pour une fois. "Mais alors, et pour Himiko-san?"

Paul, Kazuki et Hevn ricanaient alors que Ban criait des démentis coloré qui contrastaient avec son visage rouge. Natsumi regardait, se demandant si elle devait continuer à couvrir les oreilles de Reiji. Elle ne se serait jamais douté que de tels mots puisent exister, alors peut être que le petit non plus.

Si Jûbei pouvait ligné des yeux, il le ferait maintenant. "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- - -

__

Trois

"Chiiiiiibi-han!!"

Ban, Ginji, Paul et Natsumi ne pouvait dire si Emishi était de nouveau ivre ou si il agissait de lui-même. Attendez…peut être 'ivre de tristesse' à la place de l'alcool habituel.

Reiji regarda Ban et Ginji plaintivement, leur demandant de le libérer du câlin étouffant dans lequel le Joker l'avait pris.

"Emishi, c'est Reiji, tu te souvient? Pas Chibi," dit Shido, alors qu'il aidait Madoka à s'asseoir.

Emishi secoua la tête, des larmes volèrent dans toutes les directions et trempèrent Reiji. "Mais Reiji-han sera toujours Chibi-han pour moooooiiiiii!"

"Tu le rend tout mouillé," observa Paul.

"Il pourrait le prendre comme une vengeance, " répliqua Ban.

"Emishi, je pense que Madoka voudrait dire au revoir à Reiji elle aussi," dit Ginji, il tentait nerveusement de retirer Reiji de la poigne de fer du Joker.

"D'accord! Laissez moi alors!" Emishi lança pratiquement le bébé dans les bras de Ginji et se tourna, les bras croisé sur la poitrine et la mine boudeuse.

"Tu est juste un enfant gâté," lui dit Shido. "Non, pas toi," à Reiji qui le regardait avec de grand yeux vert qui disaient, "Qui, moi?"

Madoka prit gentiment Reiji sur ses genoux. "Tu est content de rentrer chez toi, Reiji-kun?" demanda elle doucement.

"Rentrer?" répéta le bébé, confus.

Elle ri. "Rentrer avec ta maman et ton papa." Elle le donna à Shido. "Va y, Shido-san, dit lui au revoir."

Shido ne semblait pas savoir comment tenir un enfant, il faillit presque le retourner. Natsumi intervint pour le corriger. "Shido-san, Shido-san, dans l'autre sens!"

Reiji se plaignit et attrapa le bandana de Shido, le faisant glisser sur ses yeux. Le Beastmaster soupira et le remis en place. "Uh huh. Tu va me manquer…" _je pense _ajouta il mentalement. Il regarda Ban du coin de l'œil, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et riait sous cape. Apparemment aucun n'avait oublier la dernière rencontre entre Reiji et Shido.

Emishi se retrouva soudainement sur les deux, essayant de câliner Reiji une fois de plus en incluant Shido. "Tu va me manquer ausssiiii!" Shido le repoussa avant que la fontaine soit de nouveau ouverte.

Ban prit Ginji appart. "Je pari que deux jours après il l'aura oublié."

"Pas de paris, Ban-chan."

Alors qu'ils regardaient la démonstration émotive d'Emishi, Madoka se retenait de rire, et Shido tentait de tenir le bébé et Emishi à la fois, Ginji donna un coup de coude à Ban. "Attend. Je pari quatre."

- - -

__

Deux

"Dernier jour." Ginji regardait le bébé endormi, une trace de regret sur son visage. "Doit on le réveiller maintenant? C'est plutôt tôt…"

Ban secoua la tête. "Nan. Laisse le se reposer. " il prit appui sur la coccinelle pour fumer. "On à pas mal de truc planifié pour lui demain, et il virait mieux qu'ils soit plus actif que d'habitude." Il renifla. "Je peut pas croire que j'ai dit ça."

Ginji fit un sourire en coin, mais ce n'était pas de bon cœur. Ban le vit, et le frappa légèrement sur la tête. "Courage, Ginji."

L'autre regarda son partenaire. "je le ferait quant tu le fera."

Ban lui donna un sourire étrange qui ne trompa pas Ginji du tout, et il continua à fumer.

- - -

__

Un

Mr et Mrs Schwarz arrivait aujourd'hui. Raoul allait les amenés au Honky Tonk vers 10 h 30. Ban et Ginji envoyèrent Reiji et Natsumi dans l'arrière salle d'abord. Il voulaient voir de quoi le couple avait l'air…si ils étaient assez bien pour le petit.

Paul remarqua la façon dont-ils se raidissaient à chaque fois qu'une voiture passait devant le Honky Tonk, et se relaxaient quant elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais finalement, juste à l'heure, un taxi se gara à l'extérieur et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Raoul, une femme japonaise, et un autre homme étranger.

"Chiaki, George, voici les Get Backers." Raoul désigna les deux, qui hochèrent la tête pour montré leur accord.

"Ravi de vous rencontrez," dit poliment Chiaki, alors qu'elle secouait leurs mains. Ban grimaça quant elle secoua la sienne. Mince, cette femme avait une poigne qui pouvait presque rivalisé avec son Snake Bite. Presque. Toujours, il mit en note mentale de ne pas la mettre ne colère.

Ginji, pendant ce temps, était secoué par George. "JE SUIS SI HONORER DE VOUS RENCONTRER, MONSIEUR!" dit il dans un japonais étonnamment bon. Ses yeux étaient énormes, rond, et étincelait pratiquement de gratitude. "Merci beaucooooouuuup d'avoir retrouver Reiji!"

__

On se demande plus pourquoi Reiji n'a pas eu la trouille des Get Backers, pensa Paul pour lui-même.

Raoul prit George à part et le frappa sur la tête. "Tien toi bien. Tu embarrasse ta femme… et toi-même. Et moi."

George mit une main dramatiquement sur sa poitrine. "Aie!" il se détourna de son ami."Tu me blesse, Raoul. Et ton japonais et horrible, " fini il honteusement.

__

Il a assez de bizarrerie à la maison, Paul fini son monologue mental et continua à observer. Son regard retourna sur Chiakiet il commença une nouvelle note mentale. _et elle c'est marié avec lui?_

"George, calme toi," Chiaki ne semblait pas intimidé, mais les autres furent surprit quant elle l'attrapa par l'oreille et le traîna vers elle, le forçant à s'asseoir. La tête de son mari entra douloureusement en contact avec la table. "Oops. Désolé chérie."

__

Ok peut être que je devrais avoir plus de pitié pour lui.

"Ou est Reiji?" demanda impatiemment Chiaki. Ses mains commençaient à se serrer sur ses genoux. "Il va bien? De ce que Raoul nous a dit, il est vraiment en bonne santé et tout. Et vous ne savez pas combien on est reconnaissant…"

Ban secoua la tête. "Ce n'était rien." Paul le fixa _Quoi dire?_

"Juste par curiosité…comment l'appeler vous?" demanda Raoul, alors qu'il se souvenait de leur surprise à la découverte du vrai nom de Reiji.

George les regarda avec surprise. "Vous ne saviez pas comment l'appeler?"

"Évidemment, idiot, tu n'imaginait pas que le petit avait une étiquette avec son nom?" répondit Raoul.

"Uh…oui? Je pense que je l'avait marqué sur l'étiquette de son t-shirt…"

Chiaki secoua la tête exaspéré. Ban commença à aussi avoir pitié d'elle.

Ginji fut celui qui répondit. "Et bien, au début on l'appelait Chibi. Puis, nous avons appris de Raoul que son nom est Reiji."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça!" dit George impatiemment, se relevant sur ses pieds. "C'est Valentines Alkelanela Shihakshushihua Boherres…Gambigobella Blue Stradivari…"

Ce fut Chiaki qui le frappa cette fois. "George, silence."

"Toi et ton obsession de Trigun," marmonna Raoul.

"C'est comme ça que j'ai APPRIS le plus de mon japonais. Avant que je ne rencontre Chiaki," lui dit George.

"Ban? Ginji?"

Les deux sursautèrent, ne reconnaissant presque pas la douce voix de Chiaki. La femme les regardait, avec un doux air implorant dans les yeux. Ils réalisèrent alors combien son bébé lui avait manqué, et combien elle avait été inquiète.

"Ou est Reiji?"

George se mit à les fixé lui aussi, et en dépit du sourire sur son visage et du scintillement dans ses yeux, ils virent la même chose en lui.

Peut importe qu'elle étrange couple ils sont, ils aimaient vraiment Reiji. Et ils étaient de bon parents pour lui.

Ban soupira. "Master, appelle Natsumi."

Paul se tourna, il se sentait lui-même un peut sombre. "Natsu-"

Il y eu un grand bruit et tout le monde se leva brusquement. De l'arrière salle sorti la voix de Natsumi. "Reiji!"

George et Chiaki se raidirent instantanément.

Paul ouvrit la porte, regardant délicatement à l'intérieur. "Natsumi?"

"J'arrive, Master…Reiji, ton t-shirt…oh, oubli."

La fille sorti et tous la regardèrent.

Elle était couverte des pied à la tête de peinture, et le bébé était dans ses bras. C'était une image qui rivalisait avec la fois ou Reiji était devenu fous avec les marqueurs.

George et Chiaki regardèrent leur fils. Était ce …un chien peint sur son t-shirt?

Reiji les regarda lui aussi. Et soudainement, la lumière dansa dans ses yeux.

"Maman! Papa!"

Ban, Ginji, Paul, Natsumi et Raoul observaient alors que Reiji s'échappait des bras de Natsumi et courait vers ses parents. Immédiatement les deux l'attrapèrent et le serrèrent fort contre eux, ils virent des larmes sur leur joues. La peinture tâcha leur visage, et leur vêtement… ils ne avaient rien à faire.

Dans le silence qui suivit, ils entendirent un sanglot étouffé de Natsumi, et Ginji passa un bras autour de ses épaules gentiment, son expression grave, mais heureuse pour eux. Ban mit ses mains dans ses poches, il avait un doux sourire triste, et Paul commençait à sentir l'humidité se rassemblé au coin de ses yeux

Chiaki releva la tête vers eux. "Merci," dit elle pleine d'émotions. "Merci beaucoup."

- - -

George avait emmener Reiji dans la salle de bain pour le laver, et Raoul était dehors pour expliqué au taxi ce qui leur prenaient si longtemps. Chiaki c'était déjà nettoyé, au moins son visage, si ce n'était pas ses vêtements, et quant Natsumi lui fit remarqué elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, disant qu'Est-ce que quelque vêtement quant votre fils vous est rendu?

Quand George revint avec le petit, elle lui dit de sortir, elle donna Reiji au Get Backers pour qu'il puisse leur dire au revoir.

Ban ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement, une dernière fois, alors que Ginji lui faisait un câlin. "A plus, p'tit monstre," grommela l'autre. Après s'être éclairci la gorge, il continua, "Prend bien soin de tes parents, et ne les inquiètes plus comme ça. "

Reiji regarda Ban et lui tendit ses mains, en souriant brillamment. "Ban-chan," Rayonna il.

Ban ferma les yeux quant il lui fit un câlin, et Paul aurait juré qu'il les avait vue humides. Quelques larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues de Ginji, mais l'homme les ignora, et fit un autre câlin à Reiji, puis des chatouilles. Le bébé se mit à rire. "Stop, Jinji!" puis il releva la tête, il frotta ses mains sur les joues de Ginji. "Jinji pleure?"

Ginji secoua la tête. "Nan, je vais bien." Il souri et Reiji lui rendit son sourire. Puis Ginji le passa à Natsumi, qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues et le sera fort. "Porte toi bien, Reiji-kun."

Reiji gambada vers Paul, et dit finalement, "Ayig'to, Master."

Paul ébouriffa lui aussi ses cheveux. "Bye, Reiji. Fait attention."

Chiaki tendit la main vers son fils, et il l'attrapa, il regarda à nouveau les autres. Un soudain air affligé vint sur son visage. "Bye?"

Ban et Ginji acquiescèrent. "Oui, Reiji. Bye."

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux vert, et il secoua la tête. "Non! Veut pas!"

Ginji se mit à genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau des yeux du petit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra, ok? On viendra te voir. Ou tu viendra. On promet."

Reiji tourna sa tête de Ginji à Ban. "Promis?"

Ban hocha la tête. "Aa. On promet."

Reiji fit un sourire humide. "Ok."

Chiaki le poussa vers la porte. "Papa t'attend."

Reiji fit un dernier sourie, puis couru dehors.

Sa mère se tourna vers les quatre autres et baissa la tête. "Il va beaucoup vous manquer, non? Plus que ce que j'imaginait, " dit elle quant elle vit leur visage.

Les quatre hochèrent la tête. "On ne sera pas les seuls," dit doucement Ginji, pensant à Kazuki, Himiko, Jûbei, Emishi, Shido, Madoka…même Akabane. "Reiji c'est fait beaucoup d'amis quant il était ici."

Chiaki souri. "On s'assura de vous rendre visite," leur promis elle en retour. "Aussi vite que possible. On va probablement rester au Japon jusqu'à la fin de notre vie…vous pourrez le voir grandir."

"Ce serait bien," Natsumi souri.

"Encore merci, Get Backers." Chiaki se prépara à partir.

"Vous n'allez pas les payé?"intervint Paul. Les deux autres hommes lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, et son regard leur répondait, _Quoi?_

"Oh! Bien sûr!" Chiaki commença à fouillé son sac.

"Chiaki-san, vous n'avez pas besoin…" commença Ginji.

"Bien sûr que si, pour toute la nourriture que vous lui avez donné, et les couches? Et les vêtements, aussi…Paul-san, envoyé moi juste la facture de ce qu'il a manger ici. Get Backers…" elle leur tendit un cheque de deux millions de yen.

Les yeux de Ginji ressortirent mais Ban ne le regarda qu'une fois avant de secouer la tête. "C'est trop," dit il, en le repoussant.

Natsumi et Paul le regardèrent étrangement, choqué. _Ban à dit ça?_

Chiaki secoua la tête le poussa à nouveau vers eux. "j'insiste," dit elle, i y avait comme un léger ordre dans sa voix.

Ils déglutirent et finirent par l'accepter, plus part peu que autre chose.

Chiaki souri tendrement. "Venez dehors nous dirent au revoir."

- - -

Ils agitèrent la main jusqu'à ce que le taxi ne soit plus visible, et retournèrent à l'intérieur de l'Honky Tonk. Il semblait silencieux, tout d'un coup, et vide.

Paul soupira. "Et bien, c'est comme ça."

Ban et Ginji acquiescèrent, regardant par la fenêtre. "Aa. C'est vrai."

Ils dormirent difficilement cette nuit là.

- - -

Quatre jour, depuis que Reiji était parti.

Dans les ténèbres de la coccinelle, Ginji se retournait sans repos. Ban ouvrit un œil. "Ginji?"

Son partenaire était silencieux, puis vint un léger. "Peut pas dormir, Ban-chan."

Ban gesticula dans son siège. "Je sais ce que tu veut dire."

Silence de nouveau. La voix de Ginji le brisa. "Aucun de nous n'a dormi correctement depuis que Reiji est parti."

Ban renifla. "Je sait. Je continu de me réveillé, en pensant qu'il allait vouloir on lait."

"Ou que sa couche soit changé."

"Ou son derrière lavé."

"Même chose."

Les deux laissèrent échapper deux soupirs identique

"Il manque à tout le monde, autant," remarqua Ginji, en regardant le ciel.

"Aa. Natsumi n'est pas aussi de bonne humeur que d'habitude. Master a continué à faire la cuisine tôt le matin trois jour de suite, oubliant que Reiji n'état plus là."

"Il manque à Shido aussi, Madoka me la dit. Kazu-chan continu de demander de ses nouvelles. Himiko-chan et plutôt triste, quant je l'ait vue…il devait être comme un petit frère pour elle, ne, Ban-chan? Akabane…" Ginji haussa les épaules. "Je ne l'ait pas vue, mais je suis sûr que Reiji lui manque."

"Même si c'est plutôt bizarre venant de lui quant vérité quelqu'un lui manque," intervint Ban. Ginji acquiesça.

"Hevn-san demande de ses nouvelles aussi. Et Ban-chan? Notre pari à propos d'Emishi?

"Quoi?"

"On à tout les deux perdu. Car même si il est toujours bizarre et essaye d'être drôle et tout, il n'a pas oublié."

"Ah." Ban regarda lui aussi le ciel.

Pourquoi est-ce si facile quant une personne débarque dans votre vie, mais si difficile quant ils partent?

- - -

C'était un jour brillant et ensoleillé pas exactement comme l'humeur des Get Backers…neuf jours maintenant, et le bébé leur manquaient toujours…même si ils se sentaient mieux. En quelque sorte. Le siège arrière semblait toujours ennuyeusement vide, et les environs manquaient d'une joyeuse voix de bébé, mais ils se sentaient mieux. Ils attendaient une lettre des Schwarz, en fait. Peut être aujourd'hui.

C'était un jour brillant et ensoleillé. Leur voiture se stoppa devant le Honky Tonk…et presque avant qu'ils ne se garent, une Natsumi fortement été sortie du bar, les empoigna par les bras et les traîna dans le café. "Ban-san! Gin-chan! Regardez!" cria elle.

"Oi! Doucement!"

"Natsumi-chan, que…"

Les deux se stoppèrent rapidement.

Paul souriait énormément de derrière le comptoir. Il y avait un pizza toute chaude de prête, elle paraissait délicieuse à en baver et quelque par semblait faite pour eux. L'air sur le visage de Paul disait qu'elle était gratuite. Et percher à côté de la pizza, balançant joyeusement ses jambes, ce trouvait un minuscule enfant avec une tignase brune et de brillant yeux vert.

"CHIBI!"

"REIJI!"

Natsumi rayonna alors que les deux hommes se ruèrent pratiquement sur lui, prenait le bébé dans leur bras, le chatouillait, et le couvrait avec un vent violent de pure affection. Paul en fait riait. "Eh, laisser le respirer!"

"Banchan! Jinji!" Reiji était tout aussi content de les revoir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus les lâcher.

Ginji remarqua un mot sur le dos de Chibi…tenu par beaucoup, beaucoup de trombones."Euh, Ban-chan…c'est quoi ça?"

Ban retourna le bébé, jeta un œil, puis soupira. "Je pari que c'est son père qui à fait ça," marmonna il. Après avec libérer la lettre avec précaution, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à l lire. Les autre se ressemblèrent autour pour écouté.

__

Chère Ban et Ginji,

__

Salut! On espères que vous allez bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Reiji et de nouveau à Shinjuku. La merveilleuse, efficient, et oh tellement organisé Compagnie de George- tout le monde tressailli…ils pouvaient pratiquement SENTIR les couteau dans les mots de Chiaki- _a apparemment fait une petite erreur et nous on donner la mauvaise location. George n'est pas supposé travaillé à Noboeda, Kyushu, et nous ne sommes même pas sensé être là bas. Vous deviné ou ne devraient être? C'est ça…Shinjuku!_

Vous ne croirez jamais combien ça a été difficile de réglé ça avec la Compagnie de George. Quant nous avons appris la nouvelle, on étaient si frustrer…puis nous avons vue le bon côté. La Compagnie va payer les dépense en trop occasionné, et même nous aidez à trouver une maison. Et puis, Reiji n'arrête pas de demander pour ses "_Banchan" et "Jinji" presque toute les minutes._

George et moi vous serons éternellement reconnaissant de fait que vous ayez pris soin de notre fils. On a tellement de chance qu'il est atterrie dans vos mains . Mais…pouvez vous nous accorder deux grosses faveurs?

La première et que…et bien, George et moi devant toujours régler certaines choses, comme bouger nos affaires jusqu' ici . Ça devrait nous prendre encore quelques jours…pouvons nous s'il vous plait vous demandez de rendre soin de Reiji pendant ce temps?

Et la seconde…c'est que, si jamais George et moi avons un voyage d'affaire…ou un rendez vous tardif en soirée…ou n'importe quoi qui nous oblige à ne pas pouvoir être avec Reiji…

Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que, si nous avons besoins de baby-sitters, pouvons nous vous appeler?

On vous payera bien sûr, on vous le promet! Nous savons combien vous êtes occupé…si ça pose trop de problème, ce n'est pas grave, même si vous le laisser au Honky Tonk…on payera Nastumi-chan et Paul-san aussi!

Vous voyez, même Raoul et un ami très chère, il et pire que ce que l'on à entendu de l'un de vos amis- Emishi-san, je pense?- quant il s'agit des bébés. Um…hehe.

Merci encore, Ban et Ginji! On viendra le récupérer plus tard, on le promet! APRES q'on ce soit occupé de ces incompétents…

Signé, Chiaki (et George) Schwarz

P.S j'ai pitié pour ma Compagnie…ils on mit ma femme en colère. O.o- George.

Natsumi se mit à rire quant elle eu fini la lettre, Paul ricana, Ginji poussa un cri de joie. Ban abaissa le papier et regarda Reiji, dans une longue, longue minute.

Puis, il souri et posa sa main sur la tête du petit. "On dirait qu'on est collé avec toi, hein, p'tit monstre?"

- - -

Très, très loin , dans l'ombre, d'une grande et veille maison situé en Allemagne, une veille femme à l'allure royale était assise dans un fauteuil et riait doucement.

Une large cigogne sortie de l'ombre et s'installa derrière elle, regardant dans la cheminée sans cillée. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas voir la même chose que la femme dans les étranges flammes bleu blanche.

La reine sorcière caressa les plumes de sa tête, comme si elle était un chat ou un chien. "Ce fut amusant. Cet avorton avait besoin d'un autre challenge dans sa vie, autre chose que de ramener des objet perdu tout le temps."

La cigogne claqua son bec interrogativement.

"Qui? Cet homme et son partenaire a qui je t'ai demandé de livrer le bébé. Mon arrogant, petit fils." Elle souri, avec un étrange air affectif dans son expression. Chiaki et George n'était pas les pires après la disparition de Reiji. Si Ban savait seulement qu'ils on un lien, du côté de son père…" elle se releva, et fit un geste avec ses mains. Le feu mourus et repris une couleur normale, et elle laissa ses mains sur le dos de la cigogne. "Aller. Faisons quelque chose à manger."

La grand-mère de Ban disparue avec son animal, toujours en riant doucement.

****

OWARI!!


End file.
